


Quatro semanas de amor

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hentai, Josei, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Dez anos de afastamento... um encontro por acaso na emblemática Londres poderá fazer com que dois corações fechados ao amor encontrem a felicidade?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Ophiuchus Shaina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. O reencontro

Uma linda jovem de lisos e longos cabelos verdes estava encostada em uma das janelas de um ônibus, à caminho de seu trabalho como gerente de uma loja de departamentos no centro de Londres, quando, de repente, se pegou pensando em seu distante passado como amazona de Atena.

Dez anos haviam se passado desde que deixou o Santuário, e resolveu viver uma vida simples, como uma pessoa normal. O estopim para essa importante decisão, foi o noivado de Seiya com Saori, quando esta, depois de sua gloriosa vitória sobre Hades, conseguiu trazer toda a sua Ordem de volta à vida, e assumiu seus sentimentos pelo cavaleiro de Pégaso, se casando com ele, poucos meses depois do noivado. Shina ficou por algum tempo em dúvida, mas fez o que achou correto, e não se arrependeu por isso. 

Agora, passados todo esses anos, tinha, com muito esforço e estudo, conseguido um bom emprego, fez ótimos amigos amigos na capital inglesa, tinha um ex-marido que era seu grande amigo e confidente, enfim, ao seu modo, era feliz.

Porém, ultimamente, sentia falta de algo mais em sua vida… sentia falta de um amor. Um amor verdadeiro, pra valer, diferente da obsessão que tinha por Seiya, ou da amizade colorida que teve com seu ex-marido. Queria amar e ser amada de igual forma.

Chegou ao seu local de trabalho com um grande sorriso no rosto, e foi cumprimentada por todos os seus subordinados. Com o passar dos anos, foi amenizando a sua personalidade dura e impositiva, se tornando alguém mais maleável e sensível. Seus colegas gostavam dela e a admiravam, pois aprendeu a cobrar sem humilhar, a ouvir e ser mais solidária aos problemas alheios. Se tornou mais humana…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um lindo homem de cabelos azuis petróleo passeava pelas tradicionais ruas londrinas, entediado por não conseguir achar o que queria para dar de presente de casamento ao seu melhor amigo Milo, Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e do qual seria um dos padrinhos. Este, estava noivo há cinco anos de June, a Amazona de Camaleão, e finalmente iria levá-la ao altar, numa cerimônia que seria simples, porém com todo o encantamento e magia que qualquer mulher sonha e deseja.

O aquariano queria encontrar algo que fosse a cara dos noivos, mas que não fosse muito caro, para não parecer esnobe, nem muito barato que passasse a impressão de mesquinho.

Olhou várias vitrines, principalmente as das lojas mais badaladas, porém, nada lhe agradou. Estava frustrado, pois, o que queria mesmo, era ir à Paris, mas, um atentado terrorista na capital francesa frustrou em muito os seus planos. Não houve vítimas fatais, mas por conta disso, teria todo aquele sistema de segurança nos aeroportos, ruas e por todos os lugares transitáveis de lá, e sinceramente, não estava com saco para se submeter a passar por revistas. Por tal motivo, resolveu vir pra Londres, onde teriam lojas tão requintadas e de excelente gosto, quanto as parisienses.

Na última rua em que passou, decidido a voltar para o hotel depois disso, ele parou em seco de frente a vitrine de uma grande loja de departamentos, ao ver uma longa cabeleira esverdeada, bastante lisa, presa num rabo de cavalo baixo, usando um tailleur azul marinho bem sóbrio, sapatos de saltos médios pretos, e pequenos brincos de água-marinha que lhe chamaram bastante a atenção.

Ela estava de lado, quase de costas, por isso, não dava para ver o seu rosto, mas tinha certeza de que a conhecia. Aliás, não tinha dúvidas disso.

Entrou na loja, e disfarçou vendo alguns produtos, enquanto se aproximava da intrigante jovem, que estava atendendo uma senhorinha, que queria comprar alguns utensílios domésticos.

Foi ficando ainda mais perto daquela fascinante desconhecida, quando ela repentinamente vira-se em sua direção, e arregala os verdes olhos surpresa.

\- Camus…?

Ele também se surpreende. Era Shina, a ex-Amazona de Ofiúco, que havia deixado o Santuário há anos, e nunca mais, ninguém daquele lugar teve notícias dela.

\- Shina...

Ela pede licença à senhora a qual atendia, e chama uma de suas colegas para auxiliá-la. Foi em direção ao Cavaleiro e falou gentilmente.

\- Olá Camus! Há quanto tempo! - estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele retribui o gesto, e sente algo estranho ao apertar a mão dela. Sente seu estômago revolto, parecia que borboletas fervilhavam aos montes dentro dele. Era algo esquisito, pois não costumava se sentir desse jeito, quanto mais com uma mulher que conhecia há anos.

Sai de seus pensamentos, e fala igualmente gentil.

\- É verdade… faz muitos anos que não nos vemos. Me diga, tem muito tempo que mora aqui?

\- Eu vivo em Londres desde que saí do Santuário, deve ter quase uns dez anos.

\- E gosta daqui? - indaga curioso.

\- Gosto… gosto muito! Mas, o que faz aqui? Está a passeio ou em missão? - questiona a esverdeada.

\- À passeio… mais ou menos. - sorri de canto - Eu estou de férias e ia à Paris, mas, como houve aquele atentado anteontem…

\- Eu soube… sinto muito… por isso está aqui… e então? Está gostando? Já conheceu o Palácio de Buckingham? O Big Bang? - se arrepende de sua curiosidade, pois lembrou-se de que o francês é discreto e de pouca conversa - Me desculpe a indiscrição…

\- Não tem que se desculpar. Eu ainda não fui à nenhum ponto turístico, pois estou concentrado em achar um presente de casamento para Milo e June. - fala normalmente.

\- June? E Milo? - dá uma risada gostosa, que faz o homem sorrir de volta, contagiado pela beleza daquele simples gesto - É sério isso? Nunca imaginei um dia saber que June iria se casar! E justo com quem!?

\- É… as coisas mudam… eles estão juntos fazem cinco anos, e vão se casar daqui há um mês. - suspira desanimado - O que está me deixando irritado é o fato de até agora não ter encontrado nada que combinasse com eles, que tivesse a ver com os dois…

\- Talvez eu possa te ajudar! - diz cheia de ânimo - No quinto andar, temos quadros, tapeçarias, cristais, porcelanas finas… quem sabe encontre alguma coisa que te agrade e a eles também?

Ele ficou admirando aquela mulher, com aquele sorriso encantador, e se rendeu à sua proposta. Acenou positivamente, e a seguiu até o elevador, onde foram direto para o andar em questão, e iria conferir se ali teria o presente ideal para seus amigos.

Olhou com cuidado vários itens, mas estava difícil escolher. Tinha muita coisa belíssima, mas que não combinavam com o casal de amigos. Shina, sempre solícita e simpática, mostrava ao belo homem tudo o que achava interessante, e aproveitava para observá-lo. Nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele era bonito, charmoso e viril. Seus cabelos compridos naquele tom tão peculiar lhe davam um ar de nobreza, e por alguns instantes se perdeu em seu olhar. Parecia frio, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que não o era.

Sai de seus pensamentos, e o leva para ver alguns quadros. Alguns eram gravuras de obras famosas, outros eram telas à óleo, outros tinham um estilo mais moderno, mas o que Camus gostou mesmo, foi do último quadro que estava pendurado em um extenso corredor. A italiana o levou mais pra perto para poder apreciá-lo e decidir se era realmente o que queria.

Esse quadro chegou no início da semana. É de um artista novato que entrou no circuito de exposições faz pouco tempo. Ele possui um estilo neoclássico, e o pintor usou uma técnica mais apurada em suas pinceladas. É uma belíssima obra!

Ele ficou analisando o quadro, que era uma pintura à óleo, com o Big Bang ao fundo, uma rua à beira do rio Tâmisa, com um casal de jovens se beijando apaixonados, num lindo entardecer no outono londrino. Ele gostou muito da pintura. Achou que de fato, esse clima romântico e a simplicidade das pinceladas, combinavam com o casal de noivos.

Ficou avaliando as palavras de Shina, e pensou em como ela estava mudada. Não era só no físico, mas, em seu jeito de falar, de se expressar. Estava… refinada, delicada e segura de si ao mesmo tempo. E ele gostou muito disso…

Sai de seus pensamentos e fala decidido.

\- Vou levar! Achei muito bonito e bem parecido com o estilo deles.

\- Ótima aquisição, Camus! Vou mandar embrulhar!

\- Onde é o caixa?

\- Fica no térreo. Eu te acompanho.

Novamente entraram no elevador, e rapidamente chegam ao térreo. O aquariano efetua a compra no caixa e pega um grande embrulho, se dirigindo junto com Shina à saída da loja.

\- Fico feliz em ter conseguido te ajudar com a escolha do presente! Transmita meus votos de felicidade aos noivos! - diz com um singelo sorriso.

\- Eu direi! Muito obrigado por tudo, e foi um prazer rever você! - sente um nó na garganta, pois provavelmente não iria vê-la mais.

\- Igualmente Camus! - chega um pouco mais perto, e deposita um terno beijo na bochecha do rapaz, que fica corado com o ato da garota - Adeus! - se vira pra poder entrar de volta na loja, quando ouve aquela máscula e misteriosa voz lhe chamar.

\- Shina, espere! - se aproxima da ariana, e fala um pouco nervoso - Não sei se já tem planos pra essa noite, mas… que tal sairmos para jantar? - pensa “Que está fazendo? Parece um adolescente bobo! E se ela já for noiva? Ou casada? Não lembro de ter visto alguma aliança em sua mão mas…”

\- Acho uma ótima ideia! - sorri docemente e o aquariano suspira aliviado - Podemos conversar sobre como passamos esses dez anos sem nos ver, e quem sabe visitar algumas galerias que estão com ótimas exposições? - fica empolgada, pois sabia que o rapaz apreciava muito as belas artes, assim como ela própria.

\- É realmente um programa excelente para se fazer. - pega de leve a mão da moça, que se arrepia inteira com o suave contato - Te pego aonde e a que horas?

Ela pegou um cartão de dentro do bolso do tailleur e uma pequena caneta, anotou o endereço, entregando logo em seguida ao francês.

\- Esse é o meu endereço e pode me pegar às oito. Eu… vou te aguardar e saber se continua tão pontual como há dez anos, na época em que eu ainda vivia na Grécia. - sorri divertida.

\- Às oito em ponto estarei lhe esperando. - fala sedutor (o que ele mesmo estranha, pois não costumava agir assim), e retribui o beijo que ela deu, o depositando devagar no rosto feminino.

Ela fica corada, mas gosta desse gesto pouco usual do rapaz, que sempre teve a fama de ser o mais frio do Santuário.

Sorri amplamente e se despede dele.

\- Até mais tarde Camus!

\- Até mais tarde Shina… - a vê entrando devagar na loja e suspira feliz. Iria vê-la outra vez e estava… ansioso?

Sim, estava ansioso e expectante com esse encontro. Porque se sentia assim? Porque ela agora o atraia tanto, se a conhecia ela desde pequeno e nunca nutriu esse tipo de sentimentos por ela?

Dúvidas… eram muitas, mas poderia sanar algumas delas essa noite, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que essa seria uma ótima noite…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vestido impecavelmente com blusa social num xadrez discreto azul e branco, com um suéter cinza por cima, calça jeans de lavagem escura e sapatênis caramelo, um lindo Rolex no pulso, e os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, Camus esperava às 20:00 em ponto na porta do prédio onde Shina morava.

Estava um pouco apreensivo, nervoso, e não sabia bem o porque se sentia assim. Porém, quando a viu linda, estonteante, vindo em sua direção, ele soube o porquê estava desse jeito: se sentia terrivelmente atraído por ela.

Ela usava um vestido preto de alças grossas, decote em u, cintura marcada e saia rodada, feito de um tecido leve e esvoaçante, que combinava perfeitamente com um peep toe preto tipo verniz que tinha nos pés, e um cardigã preto com pedrarias bem discretas, e pequenos brincos de rubi, que lhe davam um ar ainda mais despojado e jovial.

Ele sorri. Mas não era um sorriso qualquer ou forçado como estava acostumado a fazer. Era um sorriso amplo, sincero, de quem estava realmente encantado ao vê-la tão fascinante.

Ela sorri de volta, e o observa com cuidado. Estava lindo, perfeito. E aquele sorriso mexeu com ela de um jeito que há muito não se sentia, mais precisamente, desde que era casada com Rupert, seu ex-marido. Porém, era ainda mais profundo o torpor em que Camus lhe deixava, e essa sensação a amedrontou um pouco.

Disfarçou o seu estado de espírito, e sorriu singelamente pra ele, que enlaçou sua mão à dela e falou tranquilo.

\- Hoje será minha guia, pois não conheço praticamente nada aqui.

Ela observa sua mão unida à dele, e sente seu corpo esquentar. Olha pra ele e sorri ao ver os olhos azuis do rapaz brilhando com a expectativa de que, aquela noite seria especial. No fundo, ela também se sentia assim.

\- Fique tranquilo! - responde amável - Vamos à um ótimo restaurante aqui perto, e depois vamos ao Barbican Centre ver as últimas novidades do mundo das artes! Preparado? - pisca com picardia.

\- Sim, preparado.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos de caminhada, chegaram à um restaurante muito aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado, no bairro de Chelsea, onde a esverdeada também morava, e que era um dos melhores de Londres, pois tinha uma excelente comida e ótimo atendimento.

Como Shina havia feito as reservas mais cedo, não tiveram que enfrentar a fila na porta, e foram direto para uma mesa que ficava perto de uma grande janela de vidro transparente, de onde viam a bucólica rua e seus transeuntes.

O garçom traz os cardápios, e Camus deixa a cargo da italiana a escolha dos pratos, enquanto ele escolhe o vinho que irá acompanhar o agradável jantar.

Depois de escolherem tudo, fazem os pedidos ao garçom, e ficam conversando animados enquanto a comida não chega.

\- Porque Londres? - indaga o rapaz curioso.

\- Não sei bem… quando saí do Santuário, somente levava uma mochila, meus documentos e poucas economias de toda uma vida. Estava parada no aeroporto, literalmente sem destino, quando ouvi um chamado de um vôo para Londres, que iria sair dali à uma hora. Não sei porquê, mas tive um estalo, e fui ao guichê pra ver se ainda tinha alguma passagem disponível para aquele vôo. Eu dei muita sorte, pois tinha somente uma, e subi naquele avião com destino à um lugar que jamais havia posto os pés na vida, e que eu mal sabia arranhar algumas palavras em inglês… mas aqui, nesse lugar, eu posso dizer, que de certo modo, eu sou feliz.

\- Interessante… não sei se teria essa coragem. Largar tudo, e vir me aventurar numa terra totalmente desconhecida…- fala reticente.

\- Eu também nunca me imaginei fazendo isso, mas… eu não poderia suportar ver Seiya junto à Saori, pelo menos não naquela época. - sorri sincera.

\- E o que foi que mudou? - pressiona sutilmente.

\- Eu descobri, depois de muito sofrer, é claro, que o que sentia por ele não era amor. Era… uma espécie de obsessão… de cisma…

\- E como chegou a essa conclusão? - se arrepende de ter perguntado. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha necessidade de fazê-lo - Me desculpe! Não quero ser invasivo.

\- Tudo bem… - dá uma gostosa risada - Não me incomoda falar sobre isso! Eu cheguei à essa conclusão, quando eu me apaixonei de verdade, na época em que conheci Rupert, meu ex-marido.

\- Já foi casada? - levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas. Por essa ele não esperava.

\- Sim. Por cinco anos… nos amávamos e acho que até hoje o amo… - Camus suspira desanimado - Mas… como um amigo querido, e não mais como homem.

O azulado volta a sorrir discretamente. Gostou de saber que era só amizade o que ela nutria por seu ex.

\- Me desculpe novamente a curiosidade, porém, se o ama, mesmo que somente como amigo, porque se separou? - se repreendeu mentalmente por isso: “Camus… se controla…”

\- Porque tínhamos objetivos diferentes… ele queria se aventurar pelo mundo, escalar montanhas, andar por geleiras, se embrenhar por florestas… enfim, ser uma dessas pessoas que não perdem uma boa dose de adrenalina. - dá um sorriso triste - Eu queria sossego, tranquilidade… viver uma vida comum e corriqueira…

\- Entendi… mas parece que sente a falta dele... - “Merda Camus! Cala essa maldita boca! Tá dando muita bandeira!” pensa irritado consigo mesmo.

\- Não é bem dele em si. Eu… sinto falta de companhia, de alguém pra conversar, dividir as alegrias, tristezas… de amor… - fala com muita melancolia.

Ele ia falar mais, porém, o garçom chega com os pedidos, e a italiana abre um largo sorriso.

Camus nota a face feliz da garota e fala divertido.

\- Pelo seu sorriso, a comida daqui deve ser excelente.

\- Deve não. É! Maravilhosa! Vamos! Experimente! - o inventiva a dar a primeira garfada.

Ele leva o garfo a boca com um pouco do vistoso alimento, e suas papilas gustativas dançam com o suave e delicioso sabor do mesmo. Era um bife à Wellington com legumes salteados como acompanhamento, e estava simplesmente divino. Mais uma vez, a esverdeada acertava na mosca em suas recomendações, e isso fez com que o aquariano ficasse ainda mais encantado por ela. Era difícil explicar o que nem ele mesmo conseguia, mas, estava relaxado, solto, e aproveitou para degustar com calma aquela saborosa refeição, que era acompanhado de um encorpado vinho tinto.

Shina o vê comendo com gosto e fica intimamente contente. Olhava pra ele com certo carinho, e não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez fosse pela nostalgia que a presença dele lhe trazia da época em que viveu na Grécia, ou talvez não fosse nada disso. Só sabia que não conseguia tirar seus verdes orbes de cima dele.

Logo acabaram de jantar, e experimentaram um trifle, que era uma das especialidades da casa em termos de sobremesa. Se deleitaram com o doce de sabor delicado, e com um sorriso nos lábios, Camus pediu ao garçom a conta.

A ariana, prontamente pegou sua bolsa e iria tirar sua carteira de dentro dela, quando o rapaz lhe fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça. Ela o olhou enternecida com o seu cavalheiresco gesto, porém iria insistir em ajudar na despesa, pois estava mais do que acostumada a fazer desse jeito quando saia com seus amigos para se divertir,

\- Não Camus! Eu pago a minha parte, pode deixar!

\- Jamais a deixaria fazer isso. Eu a convidei, e como diz o ditado: quem convida, dá banquete. - diz piscando o olho com picardia, e ela sorri agradecida. Ele era mesmo um gentleman, como poucos nesse mundo,

O azulado pagou a conta, puxou a cadeira para ela poder se levantar, ofereceu-lhe o braço, onde ela o enlaçou sem questionar, e saíram do restaurante rumo a estação de metrô, onde, em menos de quinze minutos de viagem, estavam em Barbican Center, onde teriam todo um circuito de variadas exposições noturnas para explorarem.

Diversos tipos de manifestações artísticas estavam expostas, incluindo quadros de influência renascentistas, esculturas realistas, grafites, e muitas outras. Camus olhava as obras com muito interesse, pois apreciava com alegria tudo que era ligado às artes, e Shina também admirava tudo com um discreto entusiasmo. Os longos anos na capital inglesa, e a necessidade de desempenhar melhor sua funções em seu emprego, ela acabou adquirindo o sincero gosto pelas artes em geral, sendo uma entusiasta de todo e qualquer jovem artista que entrava nesse concorrido circuito, desde que esses tocassem o seu coração com a expressão de sua essência artística.

Num dado momento, ela parou em frente à uma grande tela, que tinha uma clara influência de Pablo Picasso em suas pinceladas. Ficou ali, quase que hipnotizada, olhando aquela flor psicodélica e retorcida, e o francês parou logo atrás dela, onde foi ele quem ficou vidrado com a visão dos longos cabelos num corte em forma de v, que estavam levemente ondulados em suas pontas.

Sem que se desse conta, estava com seu corpo bem junto ao dela, e arfou baixo ao sentir o calor do corpo feminino em seu peitoral. Ela sentiu um gostoso arrepio ao senti-lo contra si, e abafou um gemido. Porque sentia-se assim? Seria carência? Não… não era isso… era um feeling… era coisa de pele, de desejo…

E ficaram assim por alguns minutos, minutos esses que pareciam uma eternidade. Eternidade essa, que não queriam que acabasse nunca…

Ela virou-se e o olhou profundamente, e ele não desviou seu intenso olhar. Havia algo ali… algo que nenhum dos dois entendia, mas estavam sentindo latentes em seus corpos e seus espíritos.

Ambos saíram de seus ensimesmamentos, e de mãos dadas, voltaram a circular pelos amplos salões da galeria. Sorriram timidamente, mas continuaram com seu passeio cultural, aproveitando daquela noite tão agradável.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de algumas horas naquele inesquecível programa, os dois voltam para Chelsea, onde ele gentilmente a leva até a portaria de seu prédio.

Se olham um pouco tristonhos, pois tinham certeza de que não se veriam mais depois desse dia especial.

\- Eu… - falam em uníssono, ato que arranca uma risada gostosa da parte dele.

Ela o olha admirada, pois nunca, em sua passagem pelo Santuário, o havia visto rindo desse jeito. Ele era maravilhoso, perfeito…

Ele mira o rosto angelical que lhe sorria tristemente, e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Queria ficar… ficar com ela…

\- Acho que tem que ir, não é? - olha pra baixo entristecida - Se por um acaso não nos vermos mais, saiba que foi um prazer rever você, e conhecer esse seu lado... diferente… me sinto honrada por isso!

Shina já ia dar um terno beijo no rosto do azulado, quando este a pega pelos ombros e fala com a voz mais sexy que um homem poderia ter.

\- Se me pedir pra ficar contigo hoje, eu fico…

Seus orbes verdes cintilavam de desejo, e fala num fiapo de voz.

\- Então fica…

Continua...


	2. Uma noite quente

Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo arrebatador e possessivo, onde suas línguas se cruzaram num bailado urgente, cheio de erotismo e tesão. O sabor que desprendeu daquele molhado contato era magnífico, instigante, e ambos só queriam mais, muito mais que aquele simples beijo.

Se separam arfantes, com os orbes inundados de desejo. Ele enreda sua mão pelo esverdeado cabelo, e sente a sedosidade deste. Seu baixo ventre dói, e o volume de sua pélvis aumenta. Estava excitado, hipnotizado por aquelas mechas que chamaram a sua atenção assim que pôs os olhos nela. Chega seu rosto mais perto das madeixas lisas e aspira seu odor fresco, suave. Sente seu membro pulsar com esse ato tão simples, e toma novamente a avermelhada boca com gana, com volúpia.

Ela se sente molhar, seus pêlos se arrepiam, seu sangue esquenta. Seu coração bate desritmado, descompassado. Suas pernas tremem, e sua respiração fica ofegante. O queria… agora, nesse instante… queria ser dele, se entregar à ele…

Camus sentia o mesmo. A queria… a teria…

Famintos e desejosos, eles entram aos beijos no elevador, que os leva até ao 13º andar, onde descem sem se desgrudar, e com dificuldade, a ariana tira as chaves da bolsa, e consegue a duras penas abrir a porta de seu apartamento, onde entram ainda tomados pelo torpor daquele súbito e desenfreado desejo, e se encaminham para o quarto desta, e em meio aos ardorosos beijos, começam a se despirem.mutuamente.

As peças de roupas vão sendo jogadas pelos móveis e pelo chão, e os dois permanecem apenas com suas respectivas roupas íntimas.

O olhar do homem de fixa no bem feito corpo da ariana, que respira de modo acelerado, devido ao nervosismo daquele momento. Aqueles seios durinhos e redondos se movendo ao ritmo da ofegante respiração eram tentadores demais até para ele, que era habituado a agir sempre com prudência e moderação. Mas agora, ele só queria era ter aquelas mamas em suas mãos e boca, e assim o fez: abocanhou voraz o seio esquerdo, enquanto o direito era massageado com carinho e destreza.

Shina arqueia o corpo e geme alto. A língua quente que serpenteava o bico de seu seio era entorpecente, enlouquecedora.

Ele chupa, mordisca a mama macia, e depois passa para o seio livre, dando a devida atenção também a este.

Ela arranha os braços musculosos do aquariano, que grunhe com esse ato da mulher, e sua mão livre desce às nádegas da mesma, onde ele a aperta com vontade, e ela volta a gemer de satisfação no ouvido do francês, que se excita ainda mais por isso.

Ele para as carícias e volta à encará-la. Dá um sorriso sexy, e ela, atordoada, admira o belo corpo do rapaz, que está coberto somente por uma apertadíssima boxer azul, que já dava uma amostra de como era grande a masculinidade dele.

Camus chega mais perto dela, e fala com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

\- Me deixa nu e eu farei o mesmo contigo…

Shina arfa lasciva, põe as mãos no cós da peça íntima, e a desce com pressa. Queria urgentemente ver o que se escondia por trás daquele pedaço de pano. Quando enfim a retirou, ficou paralisada ao ver que ele era ainda maior do que imaginava. Maior e mais grosso, maciço, com a cabeça arroxeada e veias pulsantes. Salivou como há tempos não fazia. Apesar de receosa com todo esse tamanho, agora o queria dentro de si ainda mais do que antes. Queria se deliciar e usufruir de tudo o que o azulado poderia lhe oferecer.

Ele vê o desejo em seu estado mais primitivo refletido nos verdes orbes dela, e sorri pra si mesmo. Vai até ela, se ajoelha, e com a boca no elástico da calcinha, ele a desce devagar, e aproveita para inspirar o suave aroma daquela almejada intimidade. Livre da incômoda peça, ele fica frente à frente com a lisa e cheirosa vagina da esverdeada, e vendo que seu mel já escorria pelo meio de suas pernas, ele não resiste, e toca a fenda molhada com sua quente língua, a imprensando contra a fria parede do quarto, e abrindo mais as pernas dela para acessar mais profundamente a carne rosada de sua intimidade.

Percorre languidamente a tenra anatomia, lambendo vertiginosamente todos os seus recantos, circulando sua língua que ora estava quente, e ora estava gelada, levando-a ao um intenso desespero, invadida por um prazer até então inédito para ela, que se agarrou aos azuis cabelos dele, os puxando com vontade, desfazendo assim, o rabo-de-cavalo que ele usava. Ele aprofundou sua inquieta língua na cavidade apertada, se adentrando o quanto pôde nela. A italiana sufoca um grito, e fica praticamente sem fôlego. Ele era habilidoso, instigante…

Desde o seu divórcio não tinha estado com nenhum outro homem. Aliás, Rupert havia sido seu único homem até então… seu amigo, confidente, aquele em que poderia confiar a sua vida e alma, e com ele aprendeu tudo o que sabia sobre amor e sexo. Estar ali com Camus, se entregando à essa repentina atração era como se tivesse entrando em uma nova etapa de sua vida… se sentia renovada, confiante, e estava adorando tudo o que acontecia ali.

Seu corpo se arrepiou, e espasmos tomaram conta de si, e não conseguindo se conter, gritou sem reservas. Ela gozou. Foi intenso, surreal…

O francês termina de lamber a entrada úmida, e com sua língua pecaminosa, sobe lambendo todo o corpo da ariana. Virilhas, quadris, cintura, seios, colo, pescoço, orelhas… tudo foi detalhadamente explorado e percorrido, e a boca do homem novamente tomou a dela com lascívia, e ela correspondeu de igual maneira. Quebrando o caloroso ósculo, ele vai à orelha dela e fala imperativo.

\- Você é deliciosa… quero que me cavalgue… que me goze todo, e não se contenha… - cola seu corpo ao dela, se esfregando e a beijando em seu pescoço e rosto, e ela grunhe ao sentir o mastro quente e colossal lhe tocando a barriga.

\- Ahhhhhhh… - geme sem forças, enquanto é levada por ele para a enorme king-size, onde ele se senta recostando na cabeceira da cama, e ela se posiciona em cima de seu ereto falo.

Devagar e ainda apreensiva, ela desliza por aquele pênis imenso e latejante, gemendo descontrolada e radiante. Estava nas nuvens, pois sentia um prazer sem igual… se sentia realmente feliz.

Ele dá um grunhido longo e carregado de tesão. Ela estava incandescente, encharcada e muito apertada, e isso o tirou de sua razão. Segurou as alvas e redondas nádegas, a encaixando por completo em seu majestoso e potente órgão, e a ajudou em sua, a princípio, tímida cavalgada. Mas aos poucos, ela foi perdendo o receio e a vergonha, e se movimentava primorosamente, arrancando mais gemidos e grunhidos do viril cavaleiro, que agora apertava sua fina cintura e chupava um dos seus seios com avidez.

Ela sorria, arfava e gemia. Acariciava o definido peitoral, passava as pontas de seus dedos pelos gominhos trincados do perfeito abdômen do francês, enquanto rebolava absorta e possuída pela luxúria daquele mágico acontecimento.

Camus delira, divaga em mil pensamentos, pois ela o alucinava. Era um homem experiente, já tinha levado uma infinidade de mulheres para a cama, mas nenhuma era como ela… calorosa, fogosa… saborosa em seu gosto, em seu cheiro, em seu jeito de amar, de se entregar… estava encantado, enfeitiçado… queria mais… e daria tudo de si à ela…

Ela se apóia em seu ombro e aumenta a cadência de sua movimentação, o fazendo dar um grito rouco e pesado. O corpo da esverdeada treme, sua intimidade o succiona com força, e ele sabe que ela vai chegar ao ápice. Estava difícil se segurar, pois ela o estimulava ao limite, mas o faria, pois queria desfrutar ainda mais daquele contato tão íntimo entre os dois.

Ela dá um grito libertador, e se abraça à ele exaurida. Teve um dilacerante orgasmo, como há anos não o fazia. Mas esse, com certeza, foi o mais intenso de todos os que teve na vida.

Ainda abraçados, seus olhares se cruzam e ficam se admirando por um longo tempo. Era um fascínio inexplicável, algo que não tinha como ser definido, seja em palavras ou em gestos. Mesmo assim, ele acarinhou os verdes cabelos dela, e depois o seu rosto, e ela fecha os olhos apreciando aquele toque cheio de ternura. O azulado põe a mão em sua nuca e a traz para si, a beijando com muito sentimento. Seus lábios se buscam, trocam fluidos adocicados, viciantes.

Se afastam devagar e sorriem. Ele apalpa os montes macios e fala com a voz envolvente.

\- Te quero… te desejo… e você, sente o mesmo?

Ela dá um sincero e cintilante sorriso e responde sem rodeios.

\- Sim… eu sinto… te quero… 

Voltam a se beijar, só que dessa vez, com furor, tomados por um frenesi que os deixavam inebriados de prazer.

Ele se levanta, e ela enlaça suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e este a encosta novamente na fria parede, fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro, e passa a estoca-la com veemência, em intervalos curtos, numa pegada sensual, intensa.

Ela crava as sua unhas nas costas largas do aquariano, que grunhe com um sorriso na face, pois estava adorando adentrar-se nela, fazê-la tremer, gritar, gozar… suas grandes e másculas mãos firmavam os quadris da moça, que ofegante, só tinha mesmo forças pra gritar e gemer, pois era investida por ele à perfeição.

Ele sai de si ao sentir-se envolto no cálido fluído que dela vertia, a deixando ainda mais escorregadia e saborosa. A estoca com mais ímpeto, a arrebatando, a enlouquecendo com aquela dança selvagem e pecaminosa.

O corpo dela outra vez sofre espasmos, esquenta em demasia, e seus pelos se eriçam. Sente seu pênis ser contraído com uma força absurda, e não consegue mais resistir: juntamente com ela, chega à um esplendoroso e perfeito orgasmo… profundamente vigoroso e extenuante.

Outra vez se abraçam com afeto, e ele a leva para a cama, onde se recostam na cabeceira desta, e ela se aninha em seu forte e acolhedor peitoral.

Depois de tudo o que houve, nada falaram. Ficaram somente se acariciando, sentindo o calor que provinham de ambos os corpos, e assim, se deixaram vencer pelo sono que já se apoderava deles, e dormiram agarradinhos, como se fossem dois amantes apaixonados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, ainda bem cedo, o azulado desperta devagar, e aos poucos, vai se dando conta de que não estava em seu quarto de hotel. Tenta se levantar, e sente o peso do corpo feminino sobre si. Ele olha para a esverdeada e sorri. Um sorriso sincero, como há muito não esboçava. Estava estranhamente feliz, e devia isso à incrível noite de amor que teve com ela.

A ariana vagarosamente também desperta, e seus sonolentos orbes verdes se deparam com aquele homem lindo que a fez se sentir nas nuvens à noite passada.

Ambos se incorporam e se sentam, ficando de frente um para o outro, apenas com finos lençóis egípcios cobrindo suas intimidades. Ela fica um pouco tímida e não o encara, pois nunca havia feito nada parecido com isso na vida. Depois que se separou, ela se fechou para relacionamentos e sentimentos, e se dedicava ao trabalho e aos amigos que tinha na capital londrina, e jamais se imaginou indo pra cama com um cara que não era desconhecido de todo, porém tinha quase uma década que não o via.

O Cavaleiro levanta delicadamente o queixo dela com as pontas de seus dedos, e a olha penetrantemente, e ela suspira acanhada.

Ela dá um suave selinho nos lábios dela e fala carinhosamente, quebrando a tensão.

\- Bonjour, belle! Dormiu bem?

\- Sim… muito bem. - não sabia o porquê, mas continuava muito envergonhada, como se tivesse feito algo errado ou coisa assim - Eu queria dizer que… eu …

\- Não precisa dizer nada. Não vou te julgar porque transamos em nosso primeiro encontro. - acaricia as lisas madeixas verdes, sentindo toda a textura delas em seus dedos, o deixando levemente excitado - Foi um momento maravilhoso e marcante, pelo menos, foi isso o que senti.

\- Eu… senti o mesmo… - diz um pouco mais confiante - Sabe, desde que o Rupert foi se embrenhar pelo mundo afora, eu…

\- Não tinha estado com outro homem? - indaga sem acreditar.

\- Sim… eu sempre fui uma pessoa difícil, desconfiada… por anos deixei meu coração fechado à esse tipo de sentimentos, e somente ele tinha conseguido me fazer baixar a guarda, e agora... você… - morde os lábios um pouco nervosa - E eu nem deveria ter feito isso, pois há tanto tempo que não nos vemos, e logo irá embora, mas… não sei… eu não poderia deixá-lo ir sem saber como seria se nós dois...

\- Eu te entendo, e acredite, senti o mesmo. Tinha que estar contigo, saber como seria… e não me arrependo! - a beija com ternura, e ela corresponde de igual maneira.

Se afastam um pouco e ele faz menção de se levantar, mas ela, num impulso, segura seu braço, o retendo aonde estava.

\- Camus… sei que vai parecer que sou oferecida, e… não sei quanto tempo ficará em Londres… - ele a olha com curiosidade e ela esfrega as mãos apreensiva - O que eu queria dizer é… se quer ficar em minha casa pelo período que estiver por aqui?

Ele dá um sorriso largo e sincero. Pega as mãos dela, que já estavam suando frio, e fala pausadamente.

\- Na verdade, eu estou de férias, e meu plano original era somente passar dois, no máximo três dias em Paris, mas, quis os deuses que eu viesse para cá, e acho que eu poderia, só dessa vez, me dar uma oportunidade de relaxar um pouco… ser menos formal e aproveitar mas esses raros momentos em que saio do Santuário, então… eu aceito passar essas quatro semanas que me restam na sua companhia!

Ela sorri exultante e se abraça à ele com força, o derrubando em cima da cama, e ficando com seu rosto a escassos milímetros do dele.

\- Não sabe o quanto fico feliz, pois amanhã também entrarei de férias, e ficaria sozinha, porque esse ano não planejei nenhuma viagem, e o único compromisso que tinha era o casamento de minha amiga Latifah, que trabalha comigo. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas…

\- Não é loucura… se for assim, eu também sou louco, pois quero exatamente o mesmo que você… - num movimento rápido, ele a gira, e fica por cima dela - Vou agora mesmo pegar minhas coisas…

\- Agora não! Depois você vai… quero que fique e tome o café-da-manhã comigo… - fala manhosa, e ele a enche de beijinhos por todo o corpo, fazendo ela rir com gosto.

Eles ficam nessa troca de cosquinhas e carícias por um bom tempo, até que o aquariano nota uma foto em que ela e um rapaz loiro estão abraçados e sorridentes, num bonito porta retrato em cima do criado-mudo. Ele para o que estava fazendo e senta-se outra vez na cama, e pergunta um pouco incomodado.

\- Devo presumir que aquele é o famoso Rupert? - aponta o objeto com a cabeça, e ela o pega, e o mostra a ele.

\- Sim, é ele… e esse foi o dia em que nos casamos, há sete anos atrás. - fala nostálgica.

O francês novamente se incomoda, porém, deixa sua razão falar mais alto, e compreende que o tal ex-marido foi alguém muito importante pra ela, e que esse era um laço afetivo difícil mesmo de romper.

\- Era um dia ensolarado, e foi somente uma cerimônia civil e bem simples, como pode ver pelas nossas roupas… - ele observa o vestido rosa seco, de alças fininhas e transpassadas, cintura marcada e saia rodada, feito de um tecido fino e esvoaçante, que a deixou especialmente bela, e o rapaz estava com um blazer cinza escuro, uma blusa social creme e calça jeans escura - Sabe, fomos muito felizes, e acho que talvez seríamos até hoje, porém… eu jamais o impediria de seguir os seus sonhos, de fazer suas próprias escolhas… saber que ele está realizado, fazendo o que de verdade gosta, me traz a certeza de que agi corretamente. - fica um pouco melancólica

\- Não fique assim. Nada nessa vida é para sempre, e se vocês, nesse curto tempo, viveram mais alegrias do que tristezas, então não tem porque sentir-se mal. - a abraça com muito sentimento, pois sabia de seu sofrimento pelo qual passou por causa do noivado de Seiya e Saori, e que foi esse o verdadeiro motivo acerca de sua decisão de se desligar da Ordem.

\- Tem razão… no fundo, eu tenho aquela sensação de dever cumprido quando ele me liga e diz que está adorando a experiência de ser um aventureiro… o amei demais para deixá-lo frustrado ao meu lado. - esboça um sorriso tristonho e encosta sua cabeça nos ombros do azulado, que olha a fotografia com bastante atenção, e se fixa à um detalhe que até então, passou despercebido.

\- Tirando o fato de ser mais loiro e ter os olhos azuis, esse tal Rupert é a cara do Aiolia, não acha? - indaga curioso.

Ela pisca bem os olhos e mira a foto com esmero. Ri de se escancarar ao constatar que Camus estava certo, e como, em todos esses anos, não tinha se dado conta disso.

\- Como você é observador! Nem eu tinha notado isso! Vai ver que por causa dessa semelhança foi que deixei ele se aproximar de mim, pois eu era extremamente arredia e grosseira quando cheguei aqui. - olha para o rapaz que está um pouco sério, e pergunta capciosa - Porque está desse jeito? Por acaso está com ciúmes?

\- E se estiver? - ri de canto.

\- Não sei o que te dizer… não estou acostumada a ter admiradores, e muito menos ciumentos. - sorri singela - E por falar em Aiolia, ele e Marin finalmente se declararam? Estão juntos?

\- Não. Aiolia não é mais um Cavaleiro de Atena. Há uns oito anos ele entregou seu posto ao Ikki e foi para Asgard, onde se casou com a Lifya.

\- A sacerdotisa de Odin que os ajudou na batalha contra Loki? - questiona ainda incrédula, pois sabia do imenso amor que a Águia nutria pelo leonino, e acreditava piamente que ele correspondia aos sentimentos de sua companheira.

\- Sim, a própria. Eles tem um filho, que está com uns seis anos mais ou menos, e creio que ele esteja muito bem por lá.

\- E a Marin? Ela era tão apaixonada por ele... deve ter sido muito duro pra ela esse casamento… - falou um pouco penalizada por sua antiga companheira.

\- Ela sofreu bastante, não vou mentir. - dá um longo suspiro - Ficamos muito próximos nesse período obscuro de sua vida, e chegamos a sair algumas vezes, mas… não tinha que ser.

\- Você e Marin? - o olha ainda descrente - Jamais imaginaria vocês dois juntos!

\- Foram só alguns encontros, nunca evoluiu para algo mais sério. Então, decidimos que seríamos grandes amigos e que ela poderia contar comigo sempre.

\- Uau! Você é tão maduro… - fala admirada - Mas… gostava dela?

\- Na época sim. Porém, isso ficou no passado. Ela agora é uma mulher casada, tem dois filhos lindos, e encontrou no Afrodite o grande amor da sua vida. - disse com um meio sorriso.

\- Afrodite???!!!!! - exclama um pouco atônita - Isso é sério?

\- É muito sério! - dá uma risada gostosa, que a contagia no mesmo instante.

Ele se levanta, pega um smartphone no bolso da sua calça que estava no chão, e outra vez se senta, e mostra algumas fotos para a ariana.

\- A bateria está fraca, mas dá pra te mostrar alguma coisa. - desliza seu dedo na tela do celular, e rapidamente encontra o que queria - Aqui estão eles no aniversário de um ano do Hans, há três meses atrás.

Ela analisa bem a imagem de sua ruiva amiga ao lado do belíssimo pisciano, e percebe a nítida felicidade em seu sorriso. No colo dela o pequeno bebê, que tinha os cabelos avermelhados, porém num tom mais para o castanho, e os olhos azuis claríssimos como os de Afrodite, e também herdou a pele muito alva de seu pai. No colo do cavaleiro, estava uma menina de mais ou menos quatro anos que era uma exata cópia dele, com exceção dos olhos safiras, que eram iguais aos da Águia. Eram crianças lindas, e Shina se emocionou ao ver o quanto sua ex-rival e agora querida amiga estava feliz.

Tudo o que ela sempre quis era ter uma família, mas quando se casou, achou melhor investir nos seus estudos e na sua carreira, e adiar por mais algum tempo essa decisão tão importante que era ter um filho. Daí veio o divórcio, a promoção em seu emprego, mais cursos qualificatórios, e tudo ficou ainda mais distante.

Suspirou resignada e falou um tanto triste.

\- Marin é uma mulher de sorte, pois apesar de todos os percalços, se apaixonou novamente e tem uma família incrível…

Camus percebe uma grande frustração em sua voz e a acaricia suavemente nos lábios. Ela sente seu corpo esquentar com o prazeroso contato, e fecha seus olhos para apreciá-lo ainda melhor.

\- Você é linda… e será feliz um dia, não se preocupe! - beija languidamente a sua boca e depois fala com desejo em sua voz - Te quero outra vez… - sem esperar muito ela o beija sedenta de tê-lo outra vez em si, e assim, passam aquela linda manhã de domingo se amando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Continua...


	3. O primeiro dia

Na segunda pela manhã, Camus acorda com uma gostosa preguiça, pois de certa forma, estava gostando de dormir até um pouco mais tarde, diferentemente do que era acostumado a fazer em seu regrado cotidiano.

Olhou para o lado e não viu a esverdeada. Voltou o seus orbes para a porta do banheiro da suíte e notou pela fresta desta, que estava entreaberta, o reflexo dela no espelho. Shina estava fazendo chapinha nos longos fios verdes, e depois fez uma maquiagem bem leve em seu rosto. Vestia somente a saia do tailleur, um sutiã preto de bojo rendado, e seus pés estavam descalços.

Saiu do banheiro e percebeu que o francês já havia acordado e com um amplo sorriso no rosto o cumprimentou sorridente.

\- Bom dia! - deu um beijo instigante em seus lábios.

\- Bonjour, belle! Tem mesmo que ir trabalhar hoje? - indaga com uma carinha pidona, e ela ri com essa inesperada reação dele.

\- Infelizmente sim. Tenho que organizar uma infinidade de coisas antes de entrar definitivamente de férias, mas… vou sair duas horas mais cedo, então, por volta das 15:00 eu estarei de volta. - pisca marota, e põe seu scarpin preto que fazia parte de seu uniforme.

Ele se levanta sorrateiro, e a abraça por trás, enquanto ela colocava um brinco em uma de suas orelhas, depositando um caloroso beijo na nuca feminina.

\- Ahhh… não faça isso… não me tente, gelinho! - falou, mas se arrependeu. Ficou com medo dele não gostar desse tipo de intimidade - Erh… me desculpe…

\- Gostei de gelinho. - dá um longo selinho nos lábios pintados num discreto tom de nude - Sabe o que me encanta em você? - ela faz que não com a cabeça - Porque não tem receio de me dizer o que sente. É franca, e fala o que tem vontade, como esse apelido “fofinho” que me deu. - faz aspas com os dedos e dá uma risada gostosa.

Ela também ri e o observa com cuidado. Desde que foi para o Santuário, quando tinha uns 4, 5 anos de idade, nunca tinha visto o aquariano sorrir tantas vezes, ainda mais com tanta naturalidade e prazer. Estava enternecida, e até mesmo se sentindo honrada em saber que de algum modo, conseguia alcançar o frio coração do rapaz, e que o fazia viver breves momentos alegres ao seu lado.

\- Que bom que gostou. - retribui com um abraço apertado, e vai até o closet pegar uma camisa social cinza bem clarinha, e começa a abotoá-la - Ahrg… por mais que já tenha usado esse tipo de camisa, eu não consigo me acostumar… - reclama desanimada.

\- Mas você fica muito elegante com ela. - o rapaz diz com sinceridade, enquanto passa a abotoar a peça de roupa - Aliás, esse seu uniforme é muito bonito, e te deixa extremamente sexy… - volta a beijar a boca da esverdeada, e estreitar o corpo feminino junto ao seu.

Se separam por falta de ar, e ela fala contente.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio! Bom… tenho que ir. - pega o blazer do tailleur, e sua bolsa que estava em cima da cômoda - Fique à vontade! Tem alimentos frescos na geladeira e na dispensa. Mas, se não quiser cozinhar nada, tem lasanha de microondas no freezer. A mesa do café já está posta, e pode se servir do que achar melhor. Às 15:00 estou de volta. - com um rápido toque de lábios ela se despede do azulado, que a acompanha com o olhar até a porta se fechar por de trás dela.

Ele vai até a porta e suspira. Não consegue entender o que passa consigo. Estar ali, na casa de uma ex-companheira de armas, como se morassem juntos há muito, era no mínimo esquisito, mas, ele estava gostando dessa experiência. Eram menos de 48 horas que havia passado nesse lugar, porém, sentia-se leve e tranquilo, perfeitamente adaptado como se vivesse ali por toda a vida.

Foi até a mesa na pequena cozinha, e se serviu de café, algumas torradas, manteiga e ovos mexidos que estavam em uma frigideira sobre o fogão. Comeu com vontade pois tudo estava delicioso. Como bom observador, tinha quase certeza de que havia queijo pecorino misturado aos ovos e um leve toque de pimenta-do-reino.

Depois do desjejum desfez a mesa, lavou a louça, que era uma fina porcelana inglesa, secou e guardou tudo em seus devidos lugares, e voltou para o quarto, onde pegou sua mala, e começou a tirar seus pertences, para poder guardá-los no espaço que Shina reservou para ele no closet.

Observou que ainda havia algumas peças masculinas, que com toda certeza eram do tal Rupert. Franziu um pouco o cenho, e chegou as roupas do “ex” pro cantinho, e pôs as suas no centro do cabideiro, e o restante nas gavetas.

Pegou uma camiseta básica azul claro, uma bermuda jeans, uma boxer também azul e foi para o banheiro da suíte, onde tomou uma ducha quentinha e revigorante.

Secou ou longos cabelos que estavam devidamente lavados e cheirosos, e depois os penteou. Passou bastante desodorante em aerosol com um perfume bem suave, pois detestava odores muito fortes. Se vestiu metodicamente, começando pela boxer apertada, em seguida a bermuda, e logo depois a camiseta. Se olhou no espelho e ficou se analisando. “Ainda estou em forma, apesar da idade.” pensou, pois há algum tempo passou a se achar velho para o posto de cavaleiro, mesmo tendo somente 34 anos.

Às vezes cogitava mentalmente em abrir mão de sua armadura em definitivo, para que Hyoga pudesse ser tornar oficialmente o Guardião de Aquário, mas desistia ao pensar que para ele só lhe sobraria o posto de mestre, e isso o francês não queria mais. Já teve dois discípulos e não se imaginava ensinando mais nada à ninguém. Não tinha mais paciência para isso.

Pensava também em fazer como Shina: viver uma vida absolutamente comum. Porém, apesar de ser muito estudioso e concentrado, quase um autodidata, nunca avançou nos estudos formais, e se achava parado no tempo. Não fazia a menor ideia no que trabalharia caso deixasse mesmo a Ordem, e isso o desanimava profundamente.

Pensava em tais coisas não por desgostar de servir à Atena, mas porque, para ele, seus dias como seu protetor estavam chegando ao fim… fechando um ciclo…

Saiu de seu ensimesmamento e foi para a sala de estar, onde reparou no bom gosto de sua anfitriã na decoração do pequeno apartamento, no estilo tradicional inglês. Poltronas de tecido floral bem delicado, o sofá creme com várias almofadas, que variavam entre listradas e floridas em cima deste, uma mesinha de canto com um abajur de porcelana muito singelo, uma lareira aconchegante com vários porta-retratos em cima da bancada superior, e inúmeros quadros na parede azul marinho que ficava por trás do sofá.

Ele se aproximou e admirou cada uma daquelas pinturas, que eram todas telas à óleo, com molduras que se alternavam entre clássicas e outras mais modernas, e que davam um “up” à mais nas belas obras de arte.

Sua mente divagou ao analisar a fundo todos aqueles quadros, e sorriu pra si mesmo ao constatar o quanto Shina realmente mudou da água pra vinho no decorrer dessa década em que não se viram. As obras de arte que ali estavam, possuíam estilos diferentes, mas tinham algo bem em comum: eram de artistas pouco conhecidos, e que a cada pincelada, transmitiam toda a emoção e prazer de eternizar sua arte na tela. Ela, com toda a sua sensibilidade conquistada ao longo dos anos e de muito estudo, conseguiu captar todo esse sentimento, e fez uma pequena coleção particular, que no futuro, poderia fazer dela uma mulher rica.

“Ela me surpreende à cada minuto…” pensou, enquanto se sentava no sofá, e ligava a TV, zapeando os canais para ver se tinha algo que prestasse para assistir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No centro de Londres, Shina organizava sua sala, deixando o local milimetricamente arrumado e anotava em seu computador algumas instruções para Latifah, sua subgerente e melhor amiga, administrar tudo em sua ausência.

Já tinha feito isso por várias vezes em sua vida, mas hoje se sentia nervosa e um tanto apreensiva, como uma criança que escuta de seus pais que irão à Disney pela primeira vez. Se bem que quando foi, já não era mais criança e ficou radiante do mesmo jeito, porém agora era diferente. Não sabia porquê, mas Camus mexia com ela de um modo que a deixava eufórica e também com muito medo ao mesmo tempo. Medo de se entregar à um sentimento desconhecido, de se apaixonar por alguém que ela sabia que jamais abandonaria seu dever para com a Ordem, por mais que ele também viesse a se apaixonar por si…

Sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. Estava feliz, e viveria essa felicidade repentina com intensidade, por cada dia dessas quatro semanas em que ele passaria ao seu lado. Disso ela tinha absoluta certeza.

Um ranger de porta lhe chamou a atenção, e virou-se para ver quem adentrava o seu escritório. Era uma mulher alta, de pele morena cor de jambo, olhos amendoados, num tom âmbar muito peculiar, lindamente delineados com kajal preto, e uma maquiagem discreta no restante do rosto. Seus cabelos sumamente negros estavam presos numa bem feita trança lateral, e vestia um tailleur muito parecido com o de Shina, exceto pela cor, que era um cinza escuro, enquanto o da italiana era azul marinho. Nos pés, um scarpin preto de salto médio.

Com um largo sorriso, a marroquina saudou a esverdeada com um beijo no rosto, o qual a outra retribuiu igualmente.

\- O que houve, Fiorella? - a morena olha a sua chefe desconfiada - Seu sorriso está diferente, seu olhar está mais brilhante… só me lembro de ter te visto assim quando ainda estava casada. - pega a esverdeada pela mão, e ambas se sentam de frente uma para a outra - Pode me contar o que aconteceu, ou é segredo?

\- Sabe que não tenho segredos pra você… não sei se chegou a ver um cliente elegante, de cabelos compridos azul petróleo que eu atendi no sábado…

\- Sim, eu vi! - respondeu empolgada - Você o levou ao 5° andar, não foi?

\- Exato! Ele e eu…

\- Você e ele… - a morena estava ansiosa.

\- Nós nos conhecíamos dos tempos em que vivi na Grécia, e…

\- Ele também era do tal Santuário? - pisca os olhos sem acreditar.

\- Sim. Depois de dez anos nós voltamos a nos ver, e naquele mesmo dia fomos jantar, e daí fomos ao Barbican Centre, e…

\- Vocês transaram? - os olhos da escorpiana se arregalam espantados, e Shina dá uma gostosa risada.

\- Sim… nós transamos e foi maravilhoso… - a voz da italiana emite uma alegria que tranquiliza sua atônita amiga - Eu não sei explicar o que deu em mim pra fazer uma coisa dessas, mas…

\- Mas vai me contar tudo, tintim por tintim dessa história, a começar pelo começo. - a outra falou decidida, e a ariana foi narrando tudo o que aconteceu nesse inusitado encontro com Camus.

\- E foi mais ou menos isso… - suspirou com um ar ingênuo.

\- Até agora eu não consigo acreditar que a minha amiga, sempre tão séria e centrada, tenha feito algo tão…

\- Espontâneo? - completou e sorriu.

\- Sim, espontâneo. Eu deveria ficar zangada contigo, pois não se pode sair por aí fazendo sexo com um cara que não vê há quase uma década, mas…

\- Mas…

\- Não vou te recriminar, pois não sou ninguém para fazê-lo, ainda mais quando a vejo tão radiante, como há muito tempo eu não a via. - abraçou sua amiga, e afagou suas madeixas verdes - Porém, fico um pouco receosa, pois me disse que ele era um sujeito frio, avesso à sentimentos e afeições… não tem medo que no final dessa loucura toda você saia machucada?

\- Ah Latifah... eu resolvi arriscar, dar a cara pra bater. Eu torço para não desenvolver sentimentos mais profundos por ele, mas se assim for, eu não vou me queixar… ultimamente ando tão racional, fazendo tudo conforme as regras, e me sinto bastante frustrada no fim das contas. Quero viver o presente, tudo o que o meu corpo e mente desejam, e eu o desejo… desejo aquele francês gostoso com todas as forças. - pisca travessa - Não vejo porque não me permitir essa experiência.

\- Te entendo, e saiba que pode contar comigo! - beija o dorso da mão da ariana - Vai levá-lo ao meu casamento?

\- Posso? - indaga surpresa.

\- Mas é lógico que sim! Eu e Thomas queremos fazer nossa despedida de solteiro naquela boate em Mayfair…

\- Na Madoxx?

\- Isso mesmo, e como não vai ser nada no velho estilo com stripers e voyers, o seu “amigo” não vai estranhar e nem ficar constrangido. O que acha?

\- Acho formidável! Creio que Camus vai gostar muito do Tom, pois eles se parecem um pouco em suas personalidades um tanto…

\- Chatas? - a morena ri de se escancarar.

\- O Camus não é chato, e nem o Tom! Não seja injusta… - finge irritação e dá um leve tapinha no ombro da amiga - Mas, vamos tratar de negócios, pois quero voltar o quanto antes pra casa.

\- E eu sei muito bem o porquê dessa pressa! - volta a gargalhar e Shina desiste de se manter séria e sorri também.

\- Tudo bem… é pra isso mesmo que pensou que quero voltar mais cedo! Agora, vamos falar sério? - pega uma pasta preta em cima da mesa, e a entrega a subgerente - Esses são alguns contratos com fornecedores em que as mercadorias ainda não foram entregues, ou só parcialmente entregues, e quero que contacte a todos eles, pois os prazos estão vencendo, e não depositaremos nenhum tostão das próximas parcelas se os contratos não forem cumpridos à risca. Alguma dúvida?

\- Não senhora! - a marroquina bate continência - Essa é a Fiorella que conheço!

\- Tem mais algumas coisas aqui que quero te mostrar… - e assim, a ariana vai passando todas instruções da gerência à sua amiga, e a manhã se passa rapidamente, como ela previra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entretido com um programa sobre arqueologia, Camus só percebeu que a hora do almoço havia se passado, quando escutou o barulho de seu estômago reclamando por comida. Olhou para o elegante relógio na parede e viu que já eram 14:00 h.

“Merde… perdi a hora!” pensou irritado, pois sempre gostou de fazer suas refeições nos horários corretos.

Foi até a geladeira e viu que tinha alguns cortes de frango descongelados e manteiga. Na dispensa, achou uma lata de feijões brancos, temperos variados, azeite, extrato de tomate e duas cebolas, o que daria pra fazer em parte o que imaginava. Numa adega improvisada embaixo da ilha central, ele encontrou um vinho branco, e esboçou um sorriso. Tinha quase tudo o que utilizaria. Faltava alguns ingredientes, como bacon e chouriço, mas lembrou que havia visto um açougue perto do prédio de Shina, e pegando sua carteira e um suéter, foi até lá comprar o que faltava.

“Se me apressar, posso terminar a tempo dela chegar.” pensou enquanto estava na fila do estabelecimento, esperando a sua vez de ser atendido. “Mas, e se ela já almoçou? Ahhh…vou arriscar!” sorriu pra si mesmo e também para o simpático senhor que o atendia, e logo depois de pagar suas compras, foi visivelmente mais animado de volta ao apartamento da italiana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shina chega um pouco exausta à portaria de seu prédio, mas ao se recordar que encontraria aquele belo espécime masculino lhe esperando, voltou ao seu bom humor habitual, e entrou no elevador cantarolando algo em sua língua natal, coisa que adorava fazer quando estava expectante com algo.

Ao pôr os pés no corredor, ela sente um cheirinho divino, e sabia que vinha de seu pequeno apartamento. Seus olhos brilharam e pensou: “Ainda bem que não almocei!”

Abriu devagar a porta, e ficou encantada ao ver a mesa posta com tanto esmero, e a refeição servida em suas louças caríssimas, as quais ela raramente usava. Os pratos estavam bem arrumados, taças e guardanapos nos seus devidos lugares, e o azulado ao lado da mesa com um franco sorriso no rosto.

Shina sentiu seu coração derreter, tamanha gentileza e apreço por parte daquele homem, que de frio só tinha mesmo a sua alcunha que lhe foi dada pelos habitantes do Santuário.

Não resistiu a emoção que lhe invadiu naquele momento, e abraçou o rapaz com força, selando seus lábios aos dele com muito carinho. Ele retribuiu o desprendido gesto, e enlaçou a fina cintura com seus fortes braços, a estreitando ainda mais contra si.

Afagou os esverdeados cabelos da mulher, e sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Uma gostosa energia emanava dela, e ele a reconheceu como o seu cosmo, que estava bem destreinado e enfraquecido pela falta de manejo, mas era presente ali, cálido, reconfortante, o envolvendo e o deixando absorto e relaxado, fato que ele gostou imensamente.

Se afastaram um pouco e ela falou humildemente.

\- Obrigada por seu carinho!

\- Não precisa agradecer, belle! Vamos comer?

\- Sim! Vou só lavar as minhas mãos e já volto.

Depois de voltar, o galante francês, como um bom cavalheiro, puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, e em seguida, serviu a moça, e encheu sua taça com vinho tinto encorpado.

\- Fiz esse Cassoulet, que é uma das minhas especialidades. Espero que aprecie!

\- Pelo cheiro deve estar divino! - dá a primeira garfada, e fica positivamente surpresa, pois a comida feita por ele não ficava devendo em nada às dos restaurantes refinados que costumava frequentar - Delicioso! - exclama sincera - O sabor é… surpreendente!

\- Fico grato por suas palavras. - agradece modestamente.

\- Sério! Sua comida está tão boa ou até melhor que algumas que já experimentei! Nunca pensou em ser profissional na área? - parou em seco, e novamente achou que deu bola fora - Me desculpe… claro que nunca pensou em algo assim, pois sendo um Cavaleiro…

\- Sim, eu já pensei sim. - disse ele normalmente, a deixando mais tranquila - Mas… não sei se teria paciência para lidar com algo do tipo.

\- Entendo… eu falo demais, mesmo! E o que interessa é que essa comida está saborosa! Certo? - pisca marota.

\- Certo. - pisca de volta, e ambos, mais relaxados, degustam aquela gostosa refeição.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Horas mais tarde, os dois estavam recostados na cabeceira da confortável king-size, com a TV ligada, onde passava um programa de entrevistas. Mas o casal estava concentrado na tela do notebook, onde eles se programavam para fazer alguns passeios turísticos durante aquela semana.

\- Amanhã poderemos ir até a Ponte de Londres, depois navegar no rio Tâmisa, passar pelo Palácio de Westminster, e quem sabe ainda dá tempo de passarmos pelo Palácio de Buckingham, e…

\- Calma, belle… temos quatro semanas e nesse tempo dá pra fazer bastante coisa, inclusive… - sorri de canto fazendo mistério.

\- Inclusive…? - indaga curiosa.

\- Hummmm… não vou dizer, pelo menos por enquanto. - ri com vontade, e só dá tempo de se defender da chuva de cosquinhas que ela começou a fazer nele - Para Cobrinha! Vou acabar morrendo de tanto rir!

Ela pára e o olha comovida. Há uma década ninguém a chamava de Cobrinha, e isso lhe trouxe uma certa nostalgia… a remeteram especificamente à coisas boas, e se abraçou a ele, que entendeu imediatamente o que se passou na mente dela.

\- Nem tudo em sua vida no Santuário foi ruim, não é mesmo? - acaricia o alvo rosto com sutileza.

\- Tem razão… nem tudo foi ruim… - se beijam com devoção e fazem amor por toda aquela noite, onde no dia seguinte, sairiam em uma jornada de diversão e aprendizagem, onde ambos faziam secretos votos de que suas vidas se enchessem de mais e mais alegrias dali por diante.

Continua...


	4. Conhecendo Londres

No dia seguinte, uma ensolarada manhã trazia bons presságios para o passeio que o inusitado casal faria ao longo deste.

Acordaram cedinho e fizeram uma saudável caminhada pelo arborizado parque que tinha à duas quadras de onde Shina morava. Não era nada muito fitness, somente um passeio despretensioso, no intuito de apreciarem a simplicidade do local, que também era muito bonito e aconchegante.

Aproveitaram o ensejo para comprarem pães e frios numa simpática padaria que parecia estacionada nos anos 50, e logo voltaram para o apartamento da esverdeada, onde tomaram um reforçado café-da-manhã.

Depois deste, foram para um banho regado a muitos beijos e carícias íntimas, e quase não saíram de lá, pois o tesão que sentiam ao estarem juntos era algo que beirava o surreal.

Mesmo assim, ambos deixaram o box com seus corpos encharcados, e secaram-se um ao outro com muito carinho, e uma certa dose de erotismo, fazendo com que os dois jovens se arrepiassem somente com esse ato.

\- Camus… não faz assim… - sussurra sensualmente, mas sua vontade era de que ele continuasse a explorar o seu corpo nu - Nosso river roamer já foi comprado, e infelizmente, ele só pode ser usado no dia seguinte à compra, que no caso é hoje.

Ele faz um muxoxo, e ela ri de tão inesperado gesto.

\- Não faça essa cara… poderemos aproveitar para fazermos amor quando voltarmos da nossa pequena excursão, e tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que irá ficar encantado com o primeiro ponto turístico que iremos visitar antes de navegarmos pelo Tâmisa.

\- E posso saber que lugar é esse? - indaga curioso.

\- Huuuummmm… é melhor que saiba quando estivermos lá. - pisca travessa.

\- Você é má… - balança a cabeça fingindo tristeza.

\- Deixa de ser bobo! - dá um leve tapinha no ombro do azulado - Vamos nos arrumar… - o pega pela mão, o levando para vestirem suas respectivas roupas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com a pontualidade típica dos moradores locais, Shina e Camus, às dez em ponto, estavam de frente a Tate Britain, e o aquariano admirava quase que em letargia a arquitetura do imponente local. Já tinha ouvido falar que os museus britânicos eram deslumbrantes, mas comprovar isso pessoalmente não tinha preço.

A esverdeada, vendo o brilho nos olhos do belíssimo homem, não evitou sorrir satisfeita, pois sabia que suas escolhas o agradariam em cheio.

Vamos entrar? - dá uma suave cotovelada no braço do rapaz, que volta à si, e de mãos dadas com a ex-amazona, adentram o fascinante museu.

Por longas duas horas, eles se enveredaram pelas várias opções de exposições que ali havia, e se encantaram verdadeiramente com tudo o que vislumbraram.

Shina já tinha ido lá uma vez, mas o fez há anos atrás, e especificamente para um trabalho sobre Gainsborough e seu estilo baseado no Arcadismo, para ser entregue em sua conclusão do Curso de Artes. Depois, devido ao seu intenso ritmo de trabalho, ficou adiando sua volta aquele incrível lugar, onde o ar era carregado de cultura e história.

Finalmente estando novamente ali, concluiu que observar aquele magnífico museu totalmente relaxada e em tão boa companhia, era um bálsamo para si, e aproveitaria cada minuto para apreciar minuciosamente pelo menos duas ou três exposições, já que o lugar era enorme, e para vê-lo integralmente, teriam que voltar em uma outra oportunidade.

Camus ficou deveras impressionado com o espaço dedicado à J.T.W. Turner, um dos precursores da pintura moderna, com seus excelentes trabalhos sobre luz e cor, retratando as mais belas paisagens marinhas, especialmente as do rio Tâmisa.

Lembrou-se da tela do jovem artista indicado por Shina, e que daria de presente à Milo e June, e de como esta tinha claras influências do estilo de Turner. Imaginou o quadro na sala de estar de Escorpião, e seu melhor amigo sentado à beira da lareira com sua adorada Camaleoa em seus braços, curtindo o inverno grego, tomando vinho e jogando conversa fora, como a maioria dos casais apaixonados. “Como o Milo tem sorte…” pensou quase audivelmente, pois no fundo, sempre quis ser abençoado com um amor… não algo passageiro, mas, um sentimento forte, sólido… porém, nunca teve sorte nesse quesito, isso até reencontrar Shina…

Parecia absurdo que uns poucos dias em companhia de uma ex-colega sumida o faria refletir em coisas tão triviais. Mas a verdade, é que se sentia incrivelmente bem ao seu lado… relaxado, leve… se sentia vivo...

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um sutil carinho em seu braço, e logo em seguida seu rosto foi beijado rapidamente pela ariana, que o olhava num misto de encantamento e sensualidade.

\- Seus olhos não escondem o quanto está impressionado com o Tate Britain, e fico imensamente feliz por isso. - diz sinceramente.

\- Sim, gostei bastante. - afaga as mechas macias da jovem, pondo-as por trás de uma das orelhas - Ter a oportunidade de ver de perto obras que só conhecia através de livros é uma experiência única. Obrigada por me proporcionar essa alegria.

Ela suspira com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sentir Camus tão aberto e livre das amarras da formalidade típica de sua metódica personalidade era algo recompensador.

\- Então, prepare-se, pois iremos navegar um pouco pelo Tâmisa, e depois iremos à um ponto turístico também importante daqui de Londres. - entrelaça seu braço ao dele, e ambos vão andando à passos vagarosos, rumo ao Waterloo Pier, para embarcarem no catamarã que era usado para a navegação do grande rio londrino.

Em menos de cinco minutos de viagem, estavam ancorados no London Bridge Pier, e numa rápida caminhada, estavam na Tower Bridge, onde puderam ver toda a opulência das muitas jóias pertencentes à atual Casa Real inglesa.

Saindo de lá, tiraram inúmeras fotos em frente ao excêntrico prédio da prefeitura de Londres, que mais parecia um capacete coberto de espelhos, e depois foram direto ao Tower Bridge Pier, onde em menos de vinte minutos, estavam no Greenwich Pier, e foram direto ao Observatório Real, e lá, ambos tiraram a emblemática foto com os pés em cada um dos opostos meridianos.

Na volta do maravilhoso passeio, ambos voltaram ao Waterloo Pier, e com o lindo entardecer alaranjado, e vendo que a fila estava bem pequena, entraram em uma das confortáveis cabines da London Eye, e do alto da imensa roda-gigante, se beijavam sob a opulência daquele colorido inusual do céu inglês.

Algumas selfies foram tiradas, e quando finalmente puseram seus pés em terra firme, pegaram um dos bucólicos táxis pretos, e seguiram em direção à Chelsea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tarde da noite, e aninhados depois de uma quente sessão de sexo, assistiam tranquilamente à um noticiário local, que exibia uma reportagem sobre o Palácio de Buckingham, e a cerimônia da Troca de Guarda dos soldados da Rainha Elizabeth II, e a esverdeada, quase se rendendo à um gostoso sono, falou em meio à um bocejo.

\- Amanhã iremos ver tudo isso…- outra vez boceja - Acho esses soldadinhos tão engraçados… - ri fraquinho.

\- Na verdade, eles são bem estranhos… - o francês pensa em voz alta, e ela ri um pouco mais alto - Que foi? Falei algo errado? - indaga intrigado.

\- Não. Em absoluto… - mesmo com seus verdes orbes cansados, ela lhe dedica um olhar cheio de ternura - Acho que fica extremamente bonito quando diz exatamente o que pensa… sem medir palavras e sem as formalidades que me habituei a ver de ti na época do Santuário…

\- Eu… - não sabe bem o que dizer, pois ninguém, exceto Milo, tinha feito qualquer tipo de observações ou críticas quanto ao seu jeito de ser - Creio que estar aqui, ao seu lado, já mostra o quanto eu me abri… o quanto me desarmei pra me permitir viver algo fora do que considero apropriado pra mim. E se você admira esse meu “novo eu”, creio que meu esforço está valendo à pena, não acha?

\- Acho… - se abraça ao torso desnudo e trabalhado do aquariano, e repousa seu rosto em seu definido peitoral - E gosto muito desse seu “novo eu”... boa noite, mon cher…

Ele sorri ante as simples palavras ditas pela Cobra, e com um doce beijo no topo de sua cabeça, ele responde num sussurro.

\- Faites de beaux rêves, mon cher…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pontualmente às onze horas daquela manhã de quarta-feira, Camus estava com Shina sentada em seus ombros, e esta, com a câmera do smartphone à postos, gravava a tão famosa Troca da Guarda no Palácio de Buckingham.

O pobre francês estava meio espremido em meio à uma multidão de pessoas, a maioria turistas como ele, e que tinham o mesmo objetivo em comum: conseguir um bom lugar para filmar ou fotografar tão peculiar evento.

Para ele que era um Cavaleiro, e estava acostumado a lutar até o limite de seu cosmo, o peso de Shina não era nada. Mas a sensação de estar cercado por tanta gente, e estar escutando uma infinidade de vozes, entoadas em diferentes línguas, o estava deixando um tanto claustrofóbico. Mas, aguentaria o tempo que fosse, pois ver o olhar cintilante da italiana, e seu sorriso quase que infantil, o fez se sentir automaticamente satisfeito.

Nunca havia se importado realmente com que as outras pessoas sentiam, pois desde muito pequeno foi condicionado somente a lutar para proteger Atena e a humanidade, seja à que preço for. Então, não fez esforço nenhum para se apegar a quem quer que seja, e isso incluía Milo à princípio. Para o grego ganhar sua amizade, foi uma verdadeira batalha, porém, com o passar dos anos, e insistência do teimoso escorpiano, ambos formaram uma amizade verdadeira e com bases bem concretas. E por fim, depois de tantas guerras, e de ter passado pela experiência da morte por mais de uma vez, se viu envolto em um mar angustiante de solidão, e em seu íntimo, sentiu falta de interagir com os demais companheiros de armas, pois afinal de contas, todos ali sempre lutaram por um objetivo em comum: defender a deusa da sabedoria.

Alguns deles tinham os mesmos interesses que os dele, como no caso de Afrodite e Shura, que eram autodidatas assim como ele próprio, e tinham um excelente gosto para artes, música, cinema, gastronomia, entre outras coisas. Além disso, também gostava muito de Saga, Mu e Shaka, que eram pessoas mais calmas e fáceis de lidar na convivência diária. Os outros não lhe eram muito íntimos, mas, aprendeu a compreender as mazelas que rondavam os seus corações, como no caso de Angello, vulgo Máscara da Morte, e também a entender os rompantes entusiastas de repentina alegria, como no caso do gigante brasileiro, Aldebaran de Touro. Outros lhe eram neutros, como Aiolos, Aiolia (com quem já não tinha muito contato), Dohko e Kanon, mas sempre parava pra escutar as histórias carregadas de sabedoria do antigo Mestre Ancião, ou as piadas de gosto duvidoso que o gêmeo menor e o sagitariano gostavam de contar.

Pensar em tudo o que passou ao longo de sua vida o fez ficar nostálgico, mas isso logo passou quando ouviu um gritinho repleto de felicidade vindo da garota que estava em seus ombros.

\- As imagens ficaram perfeitas! - bateu palminhas empolgada - Foi bom termos ido primeiro ao House of Parlament, pois senão eu não teria conseguido organizar tudo, e não sobraria espaço na memória do celular para tantas fotos e essa filmagem tão extensa.

Ela passou o aparelho para o azulado, que ficou contente com o resultado da gravação.

\- Muito bom, belle! - andou para longe daquele amontoado de gente, e vagarosamente a tirou de cima de si - Acho que podemos almoçar agora, pois confesso que estou faminto. - fala bem na hora em que seu estômago ronca em um som considerável.

A ex-amazona ri com gosto, e o abraça com candura.

\- Vamos, honey… conheço um lugar aqui perto que é fenomenal. - dá uma piscadinha marota, e ambos seguem de mãos dadas para saciarem sua fome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No outro dia, estavam parados, e como se andassem em uma fila imaginária, posavam para um transeunte qualquer, ao qual gentilmente pediram para tirarem uma foto na faixa de pedestres da Abbey Road, famosa via onde os Beatles fizeram a capa de seu penúltimo e misterioso álbum.

Camus se sentia como um menino… em sua mente só havia contentamento, satisfação… era um prazer muito distinto ao que se acostumou a vivenciar, pois nunca se permitiu ser ou viver como uma criança comum. Tinha metas bem claras traçadas desde pequeno, e focou-se nelas ao longo de sua existência, sem ceder o mínimo espaço para mais nada além disso. Mas agora, nesse exato momento, parecia que estava de volta aos seus oito, nove anos de idade, se divertindo de maneira despojada e despreocupada, em companhia de uma mulher que sempre foi tão rígida como ele no passado, mas, que ao deixar tudo para trás, mudou radicalmente o seu jeito de ser, se tornando uma das pessoas mais encantadoras que já havia conhecido na vida.

O casal agradeceu ao bondoso estranho, que tirou uma excelente fotografia, e foram direto para um pub próximo, onde um cover da famosa e inesquecível banda inglesa faria show por toda aquela tarde.

Empolgados com todo aquele clima de nostalgia implícita, cogitaram pegar um trem para Liverpool, onde conheceriam o Cavern Club, o enigmático bar temático onde os quatro rapazes começaram sua carreira, mas, quando a italiana viu que a previsão do tempo dizia que haveriam chuvas intensas para o local, desistiram da súbita viagem, e preferiram curtir a noite em casa mesmo, onde dançaram juntinhos, trocando carícias, e se enveredando pelo corredor aos beijos, onde terminaram em cima da cama, gemendo intensamente, encaixando seus corpos um no outro, carregados de pura lascívia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O restante daquela semana se passou no mesmo ritmo: visitando os mais famosos monumentos da capital inglesa e também conhecendo roteiros alternativos, como a Brixton Village Marketing e fizeram um breve tour pelas dependências do Chelsea Football Club, onde os olhos azuis do aquariano brilharam ao se deparar com tanta tradição naquele ambiente que representava tão bem o seu esporte favorito, pelo menos em assistir, porque jogá-lo não era mesmo o seu forte.

A ariana também se fascina com o lugar, pois mesmo morando ali há uma década, nunca tinha posto os pés em nenhum dos estádios dos clubes londrinos, pois futebol não fazia parte de seus gostos pessoais, e seu ex- marido também não era fã de esportes coletivos. Porém, imaginou que Camus, como muitos dos outros rapazes do Santuário, gostasse de ver um bando de marmanjos correrem atrás de um bola, por tal motivo o levou para conhecer o emblemático estádio, e não se arrependeu de ter tido tal ideia, pois vê-lo feliz era o que importava, e a expressão calorosa que via nos últimos dias em seu sempre gélido rosto, fazia valer à pena cada minuto, cada segundo que passava ao seu lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No fim de semana, foram para Hampestead Hearth, que era um bucólico parque um pouco afastado do centro de Londres, onde aproveitaram o dia perfeito de sol e calor, para tomarem um refrescante banho num dos muitos lagos do local, e fazerem um romântico piquenique.

Com um discreto maiô preto, Shina colocava os alimentos e bebidas em cima da quadriculada toalha, que estava forrada em cima da verdíssima grama do local. Camus a ajudava em sua tarefa, e preparava os lanches que iriam degustar, e servia à bela moça um copo com suco de frutas.

Ela o agradece com um leve selinho nos lábios, e se recosta no peitoral do rapaz, que está sentado e totalmente relaxado debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore.

O francês acaricia as mechas esverdeadas e sedosas, enquanto ela viaja em seus próprios pensamentos. Lembrou-se de quando chegou à Inglaterra, e foi morar num albergue barato, pago com suas poucas economias, de como penou para encontrar um emprego, visto que não era fluente na língua, e que o precário estudo que teve no Santuário não lhe servia de nada ali, onde a educação era de primeira qualidade. Também recordou-se do quanto ficou feliz ao ser admitida como estoquista na loja onde trabalha até hoje, e dos conselhos dados pelo Sr. Jones, que era seu gerente na época, lhe deu para que estudasse e assim, pudesse progredir, pois ele sempre ressaltava o quanto a achava inteligente e capaz. Todos os percalços e contratempos a levaram a ser o que era hoje, e se perguntava se estivesse ainda no Santuário, teria mudado alguma coisa… não… com certeza estaria levando a mesma vida de sempre, e pior, teria seu ser ainda mais contaminado pela amargura que já o consumia, e talvez estivesse com a aparência de uma velha cinquentona, pois maus sentimentos podem ser mais cruéis com uma pessoa do que o próprio tempo. Além do mais, acreditava que lá, mesmo estando tão próximos, jamais teria tido a oportunidade de viver algo tão bom ao lado de Camus, pois dentro dos terrenos de Atena ele era uma outra pessoa… frio, indiferente, sério ao extremo, e focado somente em seus deveres… ao seu lado ela era doce, gentil, divertido, qualidades que jamais imaginou que ele possuísse…

Olhou para o rapaz, que ainda falava sobre a visita ao estádio do Chelsea e sorriu. Pensou no quanto seria bom se os dias não avaçassem, e que esses bons momentos ficassem assim, congelados, eternos… mas, sabia que isso era algo impossível, e que quando chegasse a hora, ele iria partir, assim como ela iria retomar sua rotina.

Mas, não se deixaria abater. Viveria esses momentos tão especiais e únicos como se fossem os últimos, pois queria que ele também levasse consigo as melhores lembranças dessa maravilhosa experiência à dois, e que quando ele recordasse disso, mesmo que tenham se passado vinte, trinta anos, o fizesse sentir na carne o quanto ele foi feliz ao lado dela.

Continua...


	5. Apaixonados...

A segunda semana daquelas inesquecíveis férias passou rapidamente, e à dois dias do casamento de sua melhor amiga, Shina, de braços dados com Camus, adentrava a badalada Madoxx, casa noturna que era referência no oeste de Londres, onde seria a festa de despedida de solteiro de ambos os noivos.

A esverdeada com seus longos cabelos mais ao natural, levemente ondulados e soltos, usava um vestido roxo, estilo ladylike em renda, peep toes de saltos altíssimo preto, e trazia consigo um colar em ouro branco em formato de cobra, com os olhos da víbora feitos de esmeraldas legitimas. Estava linda, radiante, e o aquariano sentia-se orgulhoso conduzindo a formosa italiana, que a cada dia que se passava, o deixava mais e mais fascinado com sua beleza, simpatia e sofisticação. Shina era uma mulher dona de inúmeras qualidades, e sua capacidade de superação era o que mais admirava nela. Para quem passou grande parte da vida no Santuário, sendo constantemente comparada e subjugada aos homens que ali haviam, sua evolução para a verdadeira dama que tornou-se era algo louvável. A garra que a ex-amazona possuía era o que lhe entusiasmava… que genuinamente lhe encantava...

A ariana observava atentamente seu acompanhante, e não evita sorrir ao constatar o quão elegante ele estava. O blazer cor mescla, a camisa pólo grafite, o jeans de lavagem clara, que combinavam à perfeição com o sapatênis camurça, mas, nada se comparava ao olhar dele, que era compenetrado e ao mesmo tempo sedutor… nada lhe parecia mais bonito do que seu sorriso brilhante… que suas mãos cálidas segurando a sua com firmeza… com admiração...

Suspirou saindo de seu romântico devaneio, e logo avistou Latifah, que lhe dirigindo um olhar malicioso, falou com simpatia.

\- Presumo que seja o famoso Camus. - o rapaz acena em positivo, estendendo cortesmente sua mão à anfitriã da noite - Muito prazer! Meu nome é Latifah, e sou amiga da Fiorella. Aliás, melhor amiga para ser mais exata. - pisca marota.

\- O prazer é todo meu. - responde galante, e depois dirige seu olhar à Shina - Fiorella?

Ela novamente sorri, pois esqueceu-se totalmente de dizer a ele seu nome civil.

\- Me perdoe querido… foi um lapso de minha parte. - se abraça à ele com ternura.

\- Ora… isso é apenas um pormenor. - a morena, com um gesto sutil, os convida a seguir com ela - O importante é que estão aqui, comemorando comigo e com Tom esse momento tão especial de nossas vidas. - ao chegar perto de um grupo de rapazes, ela puxa o mais alto deles pelo braço, e logo o apresenta ao francês - Amor, esse é Camus, o “amigo” da Fiorella que te falei.

\- Prazer Camus. - o castanho aperta a mão do aquariano de modo bastante amigável - Fiorella é uma grande amiga nossa, e se está saindo com ela, considere-se nosso amigo também.

\- Tom! - dá um tapinha no braço dele - Não seja indiscreto!

\- Não está sendo. - o azulado diz em tom ameno - Somos mesmo mais do que simples amigos… - olha fixamente para a italiana, que engole em seco aquele olhar tão envolvente.

\- Sim. Somos mais que bons amigos.

Uma magia se dá naquela troca de olhares entre os dois, e notando tal fato, o casal de noivos também se entreolham, e decidem deixá-los mais à vontade.

\- Bem, espero que se divirtam, pois este é verdadeiro o intuito da nossa comemoração. Qualquer coisa que precisarem ou quiserem, podem nos chamar, ok?

\- Ok Latifah. - a ariana sorri para a morena, que vai até o ouvido dela, e murmura baixinho.

\- Mergulhe de cabeça Fiorella! Mesmo que depois não mais o veja, acredito que valha a pena viver algo tão palpável, como é esse feeling que existe entre vocês. - ruma até a pista de dança com o seu noivo, que mais uma vez acena cortesmente ao casal de convidados.

\- Quer dançar, Shina? - as grandes mãos se moldam à fina cintura, e ela arfa sem ao menos sentir.

\- Você quer? - ela indaga sem desviar seus verdes orbes dos azulados dele.

\- Claro… dançar com o seu corpo junto ao meu será uma experiência… transcendental…

\- Camus… - a esverdeada não resiste, e mantendo-se na ponta dos pés, captura os lábios do aquariano com delicadeza, com sutileza e afeto, ato que o faz trazê-la para mais perto de si, onde ela sente todo o calor que provinha do homem que de gelado, só tinha mesmo a capa que usava como auto-defesa.

Afastam-se vagarosamente, e este, acaricia as mechas verdes com desvelo, e diz apenado.

\- Não saber seu verdadeiro nome foi uma falta imperdoável. Sinto por isso.

\- Querido… é o ranço por tantos anos nos tratarmos somente por codinomes. - ela deposita um selinho molhado nos lábios do cavaleiro, que sorri fraquinho - Não há nada de mal nisso, pois também não sei seu verdadeiro nome. Então, estamos quites. - pisca com picardia.

\- Albert. Albert Camus. - toma a boca avermelhada com paixão, e o ósculo se intensifica à cada segundo que passa, os fazendo queimar em meio às chamas do forte sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

Por falta de ar se separam, e ao perceber que a maioria das pessoas já se encontravam em meio à pista de dança, o aquariano a conduz até lá, onde de maneira sexy, a ariana serpenteia sinuosa, sendo guiada pelos passos seguros do viril azulado.

Do luxuoso bar, os noivos, atentos àquela dança tão intrínseca, sorriem satisfeitos, pois para eles, a felicidade de Fiorella, a quem tinham como parte de sua família, era o que de fato contava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De madrugada, os corpos suados, conectados, bailavam em perfeita sincronia em meio ao íntimo ato de amor à que se ambos se entregavam, sem reservas, sem culpas, sem receios… Shina o cavalgava absorta,subindo e descendo freneticamente, quase sentindo sua alma lhe abandonar. enquanto se esmerava em sua performance, a língua inquieta do francês brincava com seus duros bicos, e pequenas mordidas faziam sua parte mais sensível encharcar, ensopar a virilidade que a preenchia como nenhum outro o fez. Logo os beijos desconcertantes do sedutor aquariano tomaram de assalto seus finos lábios róseos, e seu coração quase falhou uma batida ao sentir as mínimas ondas de energias que percorriam cada veia de seu corpo se transformarem em um autêntico tsunami, que a levou ao ápice do melhor dos prazeres.

Os involuntários movimentos das paredes internas de sua fêmea fizeram o dourado urrar, sensação acentuada pelo tesão de ver a face feminina atordoada, ato que fez um sorriso orgulhoso ornar seus lábios por fazê-la gozar até perder as forças.

Puxando com moderação os fios da nuca da ex-amazona, ele pede com a voz rouca e cheia de lascívia.

\- Fica de quatro...

A fogosa italiana sorri travessa, pois satisfazê-lo era sinônimo de mais uma vez ser arrancada de seu corpo, e se sentir flutuar… se sentir levitar… logo se pôs na posição pedida, e as redondas nádegas da mulher se encontravam empinadas, deixando seu sexo exposto ao homem que passou a lhe invadir com afinco, com ganas de ter seu poderoso, grosso e imponente membro contraído, acalentado pelo interior flamejante e úmido daquela que o estava enlouquecendo, que estava pondo em xeque seu conhecido bom senso e ponderância. Shina era sem dúvidas a mulher que mais mexeu consigo durante sua vida, pois nenhuma outra foi exitosa em derrubar o enorme muro que ergueu diante de si, que o protegia dos sentimentos, das paixões, das fraquezas. Na realidade, estava cansado de ser assim… de ser somente um homem frio, de manter essa casca de austeridade e indiferença… queria sentir o sangue ferver, a carne tremer, e a italiana lhe proporcionava tudo isso, e muito mais… mais do que somente uma transa, mais do que somente algo casual, Shina estava se tornando especial… mais do que jamais imaginou…

Para a ariana era igual. Depois de seu divórcio, voltou a se fechar como nos tempos de sua obsessão por Seiya, e não via graça em rapaz algum que lhe era apresentado por seu amigos e conhecidos, justamente por não sentir a emoção que lhe inquietou o coração ao se reencontrar com Camus. Nenhum deles tocou seu espírito, fez seu corpo arder somente com um olhar, com um terno toque… sabia que não podia criar grandes expectativas, mas, era inevitável não cair rendida ante ao charme aquariano, não se derreter ante o seu raro, porém magnífico sorriso…

As estocadas veementes do viril cavaleiro fizeram a italiana gemer, gritar e arquear seu escultural corpo, mediante o júbilo de mais uma vez chegar à um estupendo orgasmo, e saber que ele também chegou ao seu auge, jorrando seu perolado e viscoso líquido dentro de si.

As costas suadas da extenuada jovem colou-se ao peitoral definido do aquariano, que a abraçou, com extrema candura, distribuindo seus molhados beijos pelo esguio pescoço dela e seus ombros nus, esperando assim suas entrecortadas respirações se acalmarem. Depois que seus batimentos cardíacos voltaram ao ritmo certo, o francês a virou cuidadosamente, e a trouxe para descansar junto à si, que havia se sentado, recostando-se nos fofos travesseiros feitos de pena de ganso.

Shina queria dizer muitas coisas, mas, primou pelo silêncio reconfortante que permeava o seu quarto, cômodo este que havia, por aquelas duas semanas, se tornado o ninho de amor daquela inusitada história entre os dois. Assim também foi o pensamento de Camus, que preferiu aproveitar ao máximo toda aquela aura mística que os interligavam, pois, por mais que soasse irracional ou fantasioso, Shina ocupava um lugar em seu peito… um lugar que para sempre seria dela…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois…

Sentados na primeira fila do bem decorado salão de festas, Shina, segurando a mão de Camus, não continha suas lágrimas em ver Latifah e Thomas trocando seus votos de amor eterno diante do reverendo ali presente. Com um lencinho branco, que fora gentilmente cedido pelo francês, ela secava em vão seus olhos esmeralda, mas estes insistiam em verter aquele pranto emocionado, que transmitia toda a alegria e satisfação da moça em ver a felicidade daquela a quem aprendeu a amar como uma irmã.

Ver a morena usando um magnífico vestido sereia todo branco, cravejado de cristais swarowski, segurando o singelo bouquet de mini rosas cor de chá, e mirando tão apaixonadamente para Tom, a fizeram relembrar seu próprio casamento com Rupert, e rememorar o quanto, naquela época, foram felizes juntos. Sentia falta dessa alegria à dois, sendo que essa lacuna estava sendo momentaneamente preenchida por Camus, mas, como bem sabia, era algo passageiro, que logo iria ter um fim…

Como almejava ter um contentamento assim, duradouro para si… mas, aprendeu a duras penas que nunca podemos ter tudo o que desejamos, e Camus, apesar de ser o homem com quem mais teve sintonia em sua vida, jamais seria seu.

Perdida em suas reflexões, a esverdeada não percebia o olhar amoroso que o aquariano dirigia a ela. Não imaginou que um dia em sua existência veria a aguerrida Amazona de Ofiúco chorando, ainda mais por empatia, por compartilhar a mesma alegria que um outro alguém. Apesar de ter por Atena e seu Santuário a mais alta consideração, concluiu que para a italiana, a melhor coisa que fez por si mesma foi deixar aquele lugar. Não só pelo fato de que ela se tornou uma mulher elegante e refinada, mas sim porque sua decisão tão radical a humanizou… fez desabrochar a sensibilidade de uma pessoa carinhosa, afetuosa, algo que provavelmente ficaria enterrado nas profundezas de seu ser, acaso ainda fizesse parte das fileiras do Exército de Atena.

De leve apertou a melindrosa mão feminina, o que fez Shina sair daquele quase transe, e voltar seu olhar para o Cavaleiro, que lhe sorria comedidamente. Ela, que mais parecia uma fada, usando um vaporoso vestido império num tom rosa seco, e com seus cabelos presos em um coque estrategicamente bagunçado, ornado com alguns cintilantes pontos de luz espalhados por todos este, deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, que beijou-lhe amavelmente os fios verdes, acarinhando a pele alva e aveludada do rosto angelical da ariana.

Ao ouvir o famoso sim dito pelos noivos, o reverendo não demora a encerrar a cerimônia, e o feliz casal desce do pequeno altar para agradecer a presença de seus familiares e convidados. Logo Latifah e Tom recebem os sinceros cumprimento de Shina e Camus, onde os rapazes apertam-se as mãos, e logo se abraçam amigavelmente, tamanha a afinidade que tiveram instantaneamente ao se conhecerem. Enquanto isso, abraçadas e tomadas por uma indescritível sensação de contentamento, a morena fala à italiana com convicção.

\- Está apaixonada Fiorella... não relute contra esse sentimento.

Esta se afasta um pouco, e disfarçando seu desconcerto, conduz a noiva até um canto mais afastado, e diz um tanto irritada.

\- De que merda está falando, Latifah?

\- Do que só tu parece não enxergar. - a marroquina põe a mão na cintura - Está amando esse homem, e só não admite porque ele irá embora, e tem medo de se machucar.

\- Não é isso! Eu não estou… - baixou o olhar e fitou o chão entristecida. A quem queria enganar? Estava sim, apaixonada por Camus, mas sabia de antemão que algo sólido entre os dois não seria possível. Nem hoje e nem nunca.

\- Converse com ele, exponha seus sentimentos… quem sabe…

\- Não. Ele irá embora daqui à quinze dias, e não serei eu a impedir que ele cumpra com o seu dever, coisa que para quem optou por ser Cavaleiro, está acima de paixões e bobagens do tipo. - seu tom é áspero - Quando pedi para ele ficar essas quatro semanas comigo, sabia que seria assim, e não moverei um palha para mudar essa realidade.

\- É uma pena, amiga… - Latifah, com seu indicador, limpa a solitária lágrima que desceu de um dos olhos da ex-Amazona - Não fique brava comigo, pois só o que quero é te ver feliz.

\- Não estou brava… - abre um meio sorriso - Eu só não quero me iludir… - mira o aquariano, e sente seu peito se comprimir, pois seu coração estava inundado de amor por ele - E não vou me iludir...

A esverdeada dá alguns passos para perto do homem a quem descobriu amar, e ele, brindou-a com o seu melhor sorriso, conduzindo-a com sua máscula mão até o jardim enfeitado de rosas alaranjadas, onde passaram a dançar na pista ali improvisada, uma das românticas canções que tocavam no evento.

O que Shina mal podia supor era que, ao estarem bailando de modo tão intimista aquela música, o francês também chegou à uma conclusão quanto ao que sentia: ela a amava. Sim, Camus de Aquário, o Mago do Gelo, homem frio e sem emoções, se apaixonou verdadeiramente pela ex-arredia Amazona. Porém, tinha ciência de que esse sentimento era algo impossível de se viver, pois suas obrigações e deveres sempre vinham em primeiro lugar. Portanto, ao passar daquelas quatro semanas, e estivesse de volta à Grécia, Shina seria somente uma linda lembrança, dos dias em que pôde enfim, ser um homem normal… assim como todos os outros...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte…

Dentro de um emblemático táxi preto, que era um dos símbolos das movimentadas ruas londrinas, Shina bufava um tanto aborrecida, muito por seus olhos estarem vendados, e não saber para que diabos de lugar estavam indo.

\- Não seja mau, gelinho… - diz manhosa - Tenho mesmo que ficar assim, às cegas? Não vai me contar para onde vamos?

\- Se eu te disser não será mais surpresa. - responde calmamente, o que deixa a ariana ainda mais impaciente.

\- Merda… - resmunga baixinho, porém, sua reclamação não escapa aos atentos ouvidos do francês.

\- Não xingue… - a repreende em meio à um sorriso discreto - Já estamos chegando.

Shina nota ser verdade o que Camus dizia quando sente o carro parar, e o azulado, como o cavalheiro que era, lhe dar sua mão para descer do veículo, e logo em seguida levá-la em seus braços até o seu misterioso destino.

\- Uau! Me sinto uma autêntica princesa sendo carregada desse jeito! - elogia divertida.

\- É uma princesa Shina. Nunca duvide disso. - a voz grave e impostada dele transmite tanta convicção, que a jovem sente seu coração acelerar. Mais do que nunca, tinha certeza de que era amor o que nutria pelo não tão gélido Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Depois de uns poucos minutos de caminhada, o Dourado a coloca de pé, e devagar, retira a venda que cobria os verdes olhos da italiana, que fica pasma ao constatar que estava dentro do aeroporto .

\- Mas o que…?

\- Vamos à Paris. - mostra para ela as passagens que comprara à alguns dias atrás.

\- Camus… - a esverdeada sorri, pois não conseguia formular nenhuma frase no momento.

\- Já se passou algum tempo daquele lamentável atentado, e acredito que a vigilância por lá já não esteja tão rígida a ponto de incomodar nosso passeio. Fora que me disse uma vez que já foi à França em diversas ocasiões, sendo que em nenhuma delas teve tempo para se divertir como uma turista comum. Por isso, eu quis proporcionar esse momento especial para ti. - oferece seu braço, onde a ariana prontamente se enlaça à este - Saiba que, pelo tempo em que ficarmos juntos, quero fazer de você a mulher mais amada desse universo. - havia um misto de sinceridade e melancolia em sua afirmativa - Vamos, minha Cobrinha?

Encantada, ela só tinha uma palavra à dizer.

\- Sim…

Continua...


	6. Relembrando o passado

Do alto da Torre Eiffel, Shina, que olhava fixamente para as muitas pessoas que transitavam e relaxavam em meio ao Champs Élysées, meditava em como o destino fora generoso consigo, ao lhe proporcionar momentos tão singulares ao lado de alguém que era mais do que especial, como Camus ultimamente tornou-se para si. O reencontro casual que se deu entre eles parecia ter sido arquitetado pelas próprias Moiras, que, conhecidas por adorar brincar com os sentimentos dos pobres mortais, a fizerem novamente cair rendida diante do amor, sentimento ao qual prometeu à si mesma não dedicar à nenhum outro homem que não pudesse ser totalmente seu… que não pudesse se dedicar inteiramente ao que porventura viveriam…

“Sou péssima em manter promessas…” a esverdeada pensa com um meio sorriso estampado em seu rosto, quando sente duas grandes mãos envolverem sua fina cintura, e um beijo afetuoso tocar a tez de seu esguio pescoço.

\- Pensando em mim? - o Dourado a vira lentamente para si, acariciando as lisas e sedosas mechas verdes, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aninhava em seu definido peitoral, procurando o tão gostoso aconchego vindo de seus braços.

\- Sim e não… - ela o mira, e sorri ao ver a face confusa do rapaz - Estava refletindo sobre esses dois dias em que estamos aqui, em Paris, e… em como eu… - hesita, e desiste de falar - Deixa pra lá… - volta a rescosta-se no corpo do homem, que compreende o que na realidade ela queria dizer.

\- Saiba que penso de modo igual. - ele beija o topo de sua perfumada cabeça, e ela o mira estarrecida, pois não acreditava que ele pudesse deduzir o quão profundo eram os sentimentos que nutria - Não se assuste… - com seus dedos, delineia a face feminina com desvelo - Jamais vou forçá-la a expor o que prefere guardar somente em seu íntimo… assim como também creio ser prudente que continue me mantendo em silêncio quanto à isso. - deposita um cândido selinho nos doces lábios róseos - O que estamos vivendo é algo inimaginável, místico, e que só concerne à nós dois. - sente a brisa fraquinha, que soprava naquele dia de primavera, levar seus cabelos azuis petróleo ao seu bel sabor, e isso lhe dá confiança para continuar com seu raciocínio - Ninguém nesse mundo poderá nos cobrar ou recriminar, pois, pelo menos nesse período em que estamos juntos, somos livres… livres para viver a paixão que surgiu desse nosso reencontro, isentos para sermos felizes… nem que isso dure somente quatro semanas… as quais vou levar comigo até que minha vida, enfim, se finde.

\- Camus… - os orbes verdes ficam rasos d’água devido à emoção de escutar tão belas palavras - Eu te admiro tanto… - o beija com todo o sentimento que havia em seu coração.

Aquele singelo ósculo perdura por alguns minutos, pois nenhum dos dois queria se desvencilhar desse contato tão intenso, apesar de aparentemente calmo. Camus encontrou em Shina a mulher que sempre sonhou para si: madura, compreensiva, que entendia perfeitamente bem que possuíam pouco tempo para vivenciar aquela inusitada experiência, e que não iria cobrá-lo por um “abandono”, ao qual ela sabia de antemão que seria inevitável. Porém, não parava de conjecturar como seria sua vida se, assim como ela fez um dia, largasse tudo para concretizar esse amor… para se aventurar em uma vida comum e corriqueira, e de fato ser feliz como jamais o tinha sido.

Os pensamentos dela também vagavam por essa mesma trilha, e não parava de imaginar o quanto ficaria prostrada e deprimida com a ausência dele, e que mesmo sabendo onde encontrá-lo, ir atrás do aquariano não seria uma opção, pois o mesmo nunca abriria mão de seus deveres para seguir consigo rumo à uma vida dita “normal”... que defender Atena era uma prioridade acima de todas as outras, e que fazer como ela, que largou tudo sem se arrepender, não estava dentro de seus planos.

Por falta de ar se afastam, e cruzando seus apaixonados olhares, sorriem um para o outro. Eram adultos, e o que viviam era sabidamente um amor primaveril… coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida, mas, que teria um precoce fim…

Decidiram não mais pensar nisso, e constatando em seu Rollex que faltavam uma hora e meia para que o Louvre fechasse suas portas, o francês diz elegantemente.

\- Melhor nos apressarmos, se não quisermos perder nossos ingressos para o Louvre. - pisca maroto, e ela sorri, enlaçando sua mão à dele em seguida, onde ambos descem com certa morosidade as escadarias da Torre, apreciando os diversos ângulos da Cidade Luz que aquela linda obra arquitetônica proporcionava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro do peculiar museu em forma de pirâmide, e em meio á uma pequena multidão formada de visitantes vindos de toda a parte do mundo, o casal apreciava atentamente o enigmático retrato de Mona Lisa, obra prima de Leonardo da Vinci, assim como seu misterioso sorriso.

\- Não me parece que ela está sorrindo. - Shina diz dando alguns passos para chegar-se mais perto à tela - Na realidade, tenho um certo medo dessa mulher. - seu rosto ficou sério, e Camus arqueou sua bifurcada sobrancelha.

\- E posso saber o porquê desse medo? - indagou curioso.

\- Não sei dizer… gosto de muitas pinturas e de variados estilos, mas, esse em específico… não me agrada muito...

\- Bem, esse é o seu gosto e respeito suas considerações. - se põe ao lado dela, que continua a analisar minuciosamente cada detalhe da obra - Para mim, parece que ela está alegre, porém, expressa tal sentimento de forma comedida.

\- Assim quando éramos crianças, e Milo fazia inúmeras piadas contigo? - ela o mira fixamente, e ele fica com suas bochechas enrubescidas - Lembro como se fosse hoje o quanto aquele Escorpião safado tentava te tirar do sério, querendo te fazer sorrir, e por vezes contava com a ajuda do Afrodite e Máscara da Morte para conseguir seu intuito. - ri da face corada dele - E uma vez, somente essa vez, me recordo em ver algo parecido com a expressão dessa mulher em seus lábios.

\- Recorda-se tão bem assim dos nossos tempos de infância? - ele fica deveras impressionado com a boa memória da ex-Amazona.

\- Sim… - a italiana ainda sustenta seu sorriso cheio de ternura - Eu era tão inocente, que não achava nada demais fugir um pouco do Recinto das Amazonas para espiar os treinamentos dos meninos, e me divertia em vê-los em momentos assim, mais corriqueiros... como crianças comuns…

\- Crianças comuns… - ri anasaladamente - Jamais fomos como as demais crianças por aí… assim que nascemos, nossos destinos foram traçados, e não sei se foi questão de sorte ou não, pelo menos em nossa infância nos dávamos bem… não tínhamos enraizada em nossas mentes toda a maldade do Falso Mestre… ainda conseguíamos nos portar como guerreiros em sua real essência.

\- Sim… - ela afaga as mãos dele, que também faz o mesmo com as delicadas mãos da ariana - Por anos fomos gradativamente contaminados pela ganância alheia, e alimentados por essa ânsia de poder e animosidade… pelo menos a descoberta de Saori como a verdadeira Atena serviu para que todos vocês voltassem a serem o que deveriam ter sido sempre: unidos em prol de um bem maior.

\- Tem razão. - não desviar seu olhar do dela, pois, Shina nunca iria parar de surpreendê-lo, e sempre, pelo fato da mesma ter se tornado uma mulher inteligente e sagaz acima de tudo - Precisamos chegar ao extremo de morrer algumas vezes, para nos deparamos com a brilhante conclusão que alcançou em poucos minutos de conversa. - a beija discretamente, e ela lhe corresponde com candura - É admirável, Fiorella… jamais se esqueça disso…

Enternecida, ela enlaça seu braço ao dele, e ambos partem para outro setor do museus, pois o tempo era curto para contemplar tudo o que ali havia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O pôr-do-sol dava lugar à um esplendoroso anoitecer, quando o casal, que andava às margens do Rio Senna, e perto de uma de suas famosas pontes, avistou algumas pequenas barraquinhas, que vendiam um artigo bastante comum naquela região. Camus, tirando sua carteira de couro do bolso traseiro de seu jeans, parou de frente à um dos muitos ambulantes que ali haviam, e estendendo uma gorda nota de 10 euros, pediu à um rechonchudo senhor, que parecia ser de origem africana.

\- Por favor, grave estes nomes nesse cadeado. - apontou para o maior modelo que estava exposto na pequena banquinha, e depois lhe entregou um papel com o grafia correta de seu nome e de Shina.

\- Querido! - ela exclama preocupada - Soube que a prefeitura proibiu esse tipo de manifestação nas pontes no entorno do Senna. - o olha e nota que o Dourado não estava nada preocupado - Não teme que tomemos uma multa por causa dessa sua teimosia? - indaga cruzando os braços emburrada, ato que a deixa mais linda ainda aos olhos do azulado.

\- Não há o que temer, Cobrinha. Sempre há quem faça vista grossa aos casais apaixonados e seus cadeados de “amor eterno”. - pisca travesso - Vamos à Pont Neuf, pois lá é bem menos visado que a Pont des Arts.

Pega o cadeado, que já estava com seus nomes devidamente gravados, e conduzindo Shina pela mão, a leva até a ponte outrora citada, onde a mesma pôde comprovar que Camus não estava mentindo quando disse que as autoridades ignoram certas manifestações populares, pois a grade desta se encontrava cheia de variados tipo de cadeados ao longo de sua extensão.

\- Te concedo a honra… - ele coloca o cadeado nas mãos dela, que passam a suar frio, pois, por mais que perecesse bobagem esse tipo de coisa, para ela, naquele momento, tal tolice foi a atitude mais séria e solene que tomou em sua vida.

Controlando precariamente o leve tremor de suas mãos, a esverdeada prende o cadeado entre os muitos outros que lhe faziam companhia, e sorrindo para o aquariano, ela diz um pouco mais tranquila.

\- Está feito. Nossa história está eternizada aqui, na Pont Neuf, sob as bênçãos da lua-cheia que nos ilumina neste instante…

\- Que assim seja… - dá um meio abraço em sua adorada, e com passos lentos, deixam aquele bonito lugar, que guardaria para sempre seus nomes ali escritos, naquele simples cadeado, que simbolizava o rápido, porém grandioso amor que viveriam por aquelas quatro semanas… o amor entre Fiorella e Albert…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois…

Do alto de uma colina, que ficava localizada às margens do rio Loures, Camus e Shina avistavam algumas ruínas do que um dia foi uma imponente propriedade, que jazia em meio à uma verdejante grama alta, pois deveria fazer um tempo que não recebia sua devida manutenção, e cercada por um frondoso e arborizado bosque.

A ex-Amazona observou a face daquele a quem aprendeu a amar, e mesmo sem este expressar o que de fato sentia, tinha ciência de que aquele lugar foi de suma importância para o aquariano, e que talvez, este tenha pertencido à sua família antes de ingressar no Santuário de Atena.

\- Minha família descendeu da nobreza. - falou sem que ela esperasse - Tínhamos posses, e pelo menos até uns dez anos antes do meu nascimento, dinheiro não nos faltava… porém, meu avô, como todo viciado, contraiu uma enorme dívida devido à jogos de azar e prostitutas de luxo, e com isso, perdemos praticamente tudo… menos, esse lugar. - sorri amargamente, e aperta as mãos dela, querendo transmitir com tal gesto o quanto essa narrativa estava lhe corroendo por dentro - Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, nós éramos felizes… porém, o acaso não gostava de nós… não nos brindou com tal privilégio por muito tempo. - mesmo sem mexer um músculo de sua face, os olhos azuis denunciavam com escassas lágrimas a tristeza e a mágoa que guardava em seu gélido coração - Eu tinha somente cinco anos quando meu pai, por culpa de mais dívidas que meu avô adquiriu, perdeu também o nosso único bem, e nesse maldito dia, somente pude ouvir o barulho do tiro com que ele tirou sua vida, enquanto brincava no corredor. - fita o chão, pois não suportava mais encarar aquele triste cenário - Por culpa da covardia dele, e da canalhice do meu avô, que foi embora sem deixar rastros depois dessa tragédia, minha mãe ficou sozinha, tendo que me levar junto à si para uma cidade vizinha, onde trabalhou sem descanso para poder me sustentar, até que acabou por contrair tuberculose, morrendo uns poucos dias depois do diagnóstico médico. Depois disso, você já deve imaginar o que sucedeu, não é?

\- Sim… o mesmo que ocorreu com a maioria de nós, que longe da segurança do nosso seio familiar, fomos parar em orfanatos, para depois sermos adotados por Shion, a fim de servir às fileiras de Atena. - seu tom foi compreensivo - Porque veio aqui, se esse lugar te traz lembranças tão… cruéis?

\- Porque queria compartilhar contigo os motivos que contribuíram para a formação da minha fria personalidade… para te dizer que só tu, além de Milo, que sempre foi meu melhor amigo, conhecem a minha desventurada origem…

\- E porque à mim? - acaricia a face masculina, limpando com seu melindroso indicador os caminhas que estas percorriam - Porque está me confidenciando verdades tão íntimas?

\- Porque você faz parte da minha vida… mesmo que talvez nunca mais nos vejamos, tu é, e sempre será a mulher mais importante que já tive em minha existência miserável e que nada vale… eu te adoro Shina… mais do que deveria, mais do que poderia…

\- Albert…- o abraça afetuosamente - Sei que depois que voltar ao Santuário nossa história se encerrará, porém, quero que saiba que me honra sua confiança em mim… me lisonjeia saber que sou especial para ti ao ponto de compartilhar seus segredos mais bem guardados… e saber que gosta de mim, me faz feliz de graça, sem almejar mais nada em troca… - deposita um demorado selinho em seus lábios, e ele, estreita o delgado corpo dela contra o seu - Eu também te adoro… para todo o sempre...

Ambos permanecem assim, abraçados, trocando carinhos e afetos genuínos, enquanto o ameno sol daquele dia os contemplava com sua radiante e perfeita luz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta à Londres, mas precisamente ao apartamento da ex-Amazona, esta e Camus chegavam de uma tarde de compras, abarrotados de sacolas recheadas de souvenirs, onde o azulado os distribuiria entre os seus queridos amigos quando chegasse à Grécia.

Sentados em meio à sala de estar, e envoltos aos muitos embrulhos com os quais iam revestir os presentes, a esverdeada deteve sua atenção em uma linda boneca artesanal, feita de vários recortes de tecidos coloridos, brinquedo este que foi adquirido para presentear Ingrid, filha de Marin e Afrodite, e ficou perdida em meio à um mar de auto-reflexões. Ficou imaginando como seria ser mãe, como seria ter um filho ou filha fruto de uma grande paixão, de um grande amor… pegou-se visualizando à ela mesma, Camus, e uma pequena menina, de cabelos azuis do mesmo tom que os dele, e olhos verdes como os seus, brincando em algum lugar bucólico ali mesmo em Chelsea, ou então, nos vales verdejantes aos arredores de Loures, região onde o francês nasceu e passou parte de sua primeira infância…

Saiu de seu tão ingênuo sonho ao ouvir seu smartphone tocar, e olhando para a tela, viu que era seu ex-cunhado Edward quem estava ligando.

\- Olá cunhado! Que saudades! - o cumprimentou empolgada, o que fez o Dourado olhar de soslaio, pois não consegui esconder o ciúmes que sentia com tudo o que era relacionado ao tal Rupert.

\- Olá Fiorella! - o rapaz diz simpático - Por um acaso meu irmão te ligou por esses dias?

\- Não… tem bem um mês que Rupert não dá sinal de vida. - ela fica confundida - O que ele queria falar comigo?

\- Na verdade, sou eu quem preciso conversar contigo… - diz reticente - Mas, o quero fazer pessoalmente. Infelizmente, Brianna está com mais uma de suas crises alérgicas, e por conta disso, uma viagem até a capital ficou inviável. Então, poderia vir até a chácara? Assim, pode passar uns dias conosco, pois a Brianna sente muito a sua falta. - ri um tanto sem jeito - Porém, só aceite se isso não for te atrapalhar, é claro.

\- Lógico que vou! - responde sem rodeios - Não precisava pedir. - dá uma pausa, pois titubeou um pouco, analisando o pedido que iria fazer - Sei que vai parecer abuso de minha parte, mas… posso levar um amigo?

\- Um amigo, ou um... namorado? - questiona brincalhão, enquanto ela ri de se escancarar, fazendo com que Camus ficasse extremamente curioso com o conteúdo da conversa entre os dois.

\- Tá bom… Camus é mais do que um amigo.

\- Camus… como o escritor?

\- Sim.

\- Gostei dele! E olha que nem o conheci pessoalmente! - ri divertido - Pode trazer seu namorado, e farei de tudo para que se sintam à vontade, ok?

\- Ok Edward. Amanhã cedo estaremos aí.

\- Aguardo vocês então. Beijos cunhada!

\- Beijos!

Ela encerra a chamada, e repara que o francês a está mirando um pouco contrariado.

\- Não pensei que fosse tão… chegada à esse seu… cunhado. - há um certo ciúme em sua voz.

\- Edward é como um irmão, e não precisa ficar desse jeito. - diz abrindo um largo sorriso.

\- De que jeito acha que estou?

\- Com ciúmes… - ela o abraça manhosa - Muitos ciúmes… - o beija sutilmente nos lábios - Não tem o que temer, pois ele é como se fosse meu irmão mais velho, e se ele quer falar comigo, é porque deve ser algo urgente. - responde tranquila - Vamos arrumar nossas malas, e não faça careta, pois sei que vai adorar a chácara! Aliás, duvido muito que queira ir embora de lá…

\- Hunf… - resmunga baixinho - Confio em você… - dá sua mão à ela, e segue para o quarto, onde arrumariam sua malas para rumarem até Cambrigde.

Continua...


	7. A despedida

Os orbes azuis de Camus não conseguiam se desprender da paisagem bucólica da chácara a qual acabara de chegar, acompanhado da bela esverdeada, que lhe sorria como uma menina, poi, por mais uma vez ficou internamente satisfeita em ter acertado quanto ao exigente gosto do aquariano.

Ambos ajudavam o simpático taxista que os trouxe àquele lugar a descarregar seus pertences, e depois de se despedirem deste, rumaram para a casa de seu ex-cunhado, que fora construída na parte mais alta do imenso terreno.

\- Esse é um belíssimo lugar, Shina! - exclama ainda envolto em um agradável torpor.

\- Te disse para confiar em mim, pois não iria se arrepender, não disse? - pisca marota - A propriedade é enorme, e levará pelo menos uns dois ou três dias para que possa explorar tudo de bom que ela possui.

\- Sério? - faz um muxoxo um tanto desconfiado, achando que deveria ser exagero da parte dela.

\- Acha que estou mentindo? - finge indignação, mas logo cai na risada - Podemos andar à cavalo mais tarde, e verá que não minto.

\- Combinado então. - sorri e dá um sutil selinho nos lábios de sua adorada.

\- Fiorella!

O casal se afasta ao escutar um entusiasmado chamado, e ao olharem para a varanda da ampla residência, vêem um homem alto, de cabelos loiros, num tom de avelã muito singular, olhos azuis safira, e um sorriso sincero que ornava seu bem feito rosto, e este, descia os poucos degraus que levavam até o jardim, onde, de mãos dadas, levava consigo uma menininha que parecia muito com ele mesmo, e esta, trazia em sua face infantil uma pequena sonda, que interligava suas narinas à uma bolsa portátil de oxigênio.

\- Edward! - a ariana abraça fraternalmente seu anfitrião, e deposita um terno beijo em sua bochecha. Logo depois, fica um bom tempo abraçada à menininha, que fala com sua voz fraquinha no ouvido da ex-Amazona.

\- Estava com saudades suas, tia Fiorella… - tosse debilmente, movida por um forte cansaço.

\- Eu também minha fofinha! - beija com carinho as bochechas rosadas da criança - Não deveria ter se esforçado, pois a titia já ia subir pra te ver. - ajeita as douradas mechas infantis atrás da orelha, e o francês, vendo aquela cena, fica admirado em ver o jeito maternal com que Shina tratava a pequenina, sendo que jamais imaginou ver tão desprendido gesto vindo de da ex-agressiva guerreira de Ofiúco.

\- Muito prazer, me chamo Edward Pickford. - o loiro estende sua mão ao Cavaleiro, que retribui o cumprimento cortesmente - E você deve ser o namorado da Fiorella, acertei?

\- Edward! - ela ralha fingindo irritação - Nós somos somente…

\- Sim. Eu sou o namorado dela. - respode com firmeza, e o inglês não esconde sua satisfação em ver que sua quase irmã estava se relacionando com alguém decente - Meu nome é Albert Camus, muito prazer.

\- O prazer é todo meu, pode acreditar. - aponta para a casa, os convidando implicitamente a subirem até a varanda - Mandei preparar um farto breakfast, e espero que tudo esteja ao agrado dos dois.

\- Ora Ed… não precisava se incomodar. - a esverdeada pega sua sobrinha no colo, a carregando consigo, enquanto os rapazes levam as bagagens.

\- Não é incômodo! Ainda mais que é a primeira vez que Camus vem até a minha humilde chácara, e quero passar a melhor impressão possível para o seu namorado. - seu semblante logo se torna mais entristecido - E também, preciso tratar de um assunto sério contigo. - gentilmente puxa uma das cadeiras da mesa em que estava servido o café, e ele se senta, pondo a garotinha no chão, que logo corre para o colo de Camus, que fica surpreso com o súbito interesse da criança em si, mas, a coloca no colo sem mais delongas, onde a loirinha passa a mexer sem cerimônia em suas longas madeixas azuis - Eu conversei bastante com o Rupert há alguns meses atrás, porém, ele só me deu permissão para fazer o que tenho em mente se obtiver seu aval, pois ele me garantiu que ama essa propriedade mais do que nós mesmos, que a herdamos de nosso avós.

\- E o que pretende fazer? - indaga diretamente.

\- Preciso vender minha parte, pois devido à doença de Brianna, terei que sair da Inglaterra, a fim de morar em algum lugar onde ela possa ter uma melhor qualidade de vida. - despeja com um forte pesar em sua voz - Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas.. desde que fiquei viúvo minha vida é cuidar da minha filha, e estando nesse país, onde a umidade é exacerbada, a saúde dela só piora a cada dia que passa, e… - uma solitária lágrima rola de seus azulinos orbes - Não quero perdê-la também…

\- Eu… - Shina sente seu peito apertar, pois sabia o quanto Edward era apegado àquele lugar, onde morou por toda a vida, e que essa medida extrema se devia à um motivo de igual importância - Sinto muito… mas, se Rupert concordou, não vejo porque meu aval seja tão necessário…

\- Meu irmão e eu sabemos o quanto também passou a amar esse lugar, e, pensamos que se quisesse, poderia adquirir minha parte, e Rupert se dispôs a financiar para ti a parte dele, pois ele se comprometeu a me ajudar a comprar todos os equipamentos necessários para o tratamento adequado de Brianna. - passa as mãos por seus cabelos, ao ver como sua menina passou a dormir como um anjinho no colo do aquariano - Estou te dando prioridade pois, por mais que tenha se divorciado do Rupert, te considero como uma verdadeira irmã, e jamais vou esquecer do apoio que me deu quando a Victoria… - fita o chão cabisbaixo - Queria eu poder te presentear com essa propriedade ao invés de vendê-la, mas, sabe bem que recomeçar a vida em um país estranho é terrível, ainda mais com uma criança enferma nos braços…

\- Não precisa se explicar. - diz compreensiva - Conheço perfeitamente o tamanho do sacrifício que tem feito durante todos esses anos, e nunca vou te recriminar por pensar no que é melhor para a sua filha. O problema é que eu… não tenho esse dinheiro. - agora era ela quem estava melancólica, e isso cortou o coração de Camus, pois, ao ver o rosto tristonho da esverdeada, sabia o quanto aquela singela chácara significava para ela - Por mais que eu junte todas as minhas economias, estas não chegam nem perto de comprar metade da sua parte, imagina financiar também a parte de Rupert. Ele já foi sumamente generoso ao abrir mão do apartamento em meu favor… não posso exigir mais do seu irmão nesse sentido.

\- Entendo… - divaga em voz alta - É que… realmente não queríamos vender esse paraíso à um estranho, que por ganância, possa destruí-lo futuramente, no intuito de fazer algum condomínio predial, shoppings ou coisas do gênero. Rupert e eu sabemos que adora esse lugar, e eu ficaria tranquilo, sem peso na consciência se essa chácara ficasse em suas mãos…

\- Queria eu poder te ajudar… - pega a mão dele entre as suas, e as afaga com afeto - Vou falar com alguns amigos para sondar se conhecem pessoas de confiança que possam adquirir sua propriedade, ok? - ele acena em positivo - Sinto te decepcionar.

\- Não sinta. - ele sorri de canto - Compreendo seu posicionamento, e não vou me chatear. - se levanta e pega com cuidado sua filhinha no colo do francês - Vou levá-la para o quarto, e podem se servir à vontade. Daqui à uns vinte minutos a babá dela irá chegar, e poderei levá-los para um passeio à cavalo pelo terreno. - olha para Camus e sorri divertido - Suponho que saiba andar a cavalo?

\- Não muito, mas, garanto que não vou cair. - sorri mais relaxado.

\- Vai adorar o passeio. - o inglês adentra a grande porta francesa que ligava a varanda à sala de estar, e some em meio à um extenso corredor, onde levaria a pequena até seu quarto para descansar.

O azulado percebe que Shina ainda se encontra ensimesmada, e chegando mais perto dela, lhe dá um abraço protetor, e questiona curioso.

\- Queria poder comprar esse lugar, não é?

\- Sim… mas, dado à minha atual situação econômica, é algo praticamente impossível… terminei a pouco de pagar o financiamento que fiz para concluir o meu mestrado, e fora isso, o imposto territorial de Chelsea aumentou consideravelmente, e tive que refinanciar essa dívida com a prefeitura. Por tais motivos, infelizmente, comprar esse oásis, pra mim, está fora de questão. - o mira enternecida, pois não esperava que ele fosse saber entendê-la tão bem em sua frustração - Vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok? - oferece uma xícara de leite quentinho - Pode tomar! Foi ordenhado aqui mesmo, e é muito melhor que o leite que compramos na padaria.

Ele beberica um pouco do leite, e para o seu aguçado paladar, o sabor estava divino.

\- Merveille! - diz honestamente.

\- Gostou? - a esverdeada se empolga, e coloca na frente dele os mais variados alimentos - Prove tudo! Não vai se arrepender!

Sem muita escolha, ele sorri ante a gentileza dela, e comendo um pouco de tudo o que estava ali disposto, satisfaz ao inofensivo capricho de sua adorada italiana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noitinha, o casal mirava as estrelas em cima de uma colina próxima, onde, ao redor de uma aconchegante fogueira, estavam abraçadinhos, curtindo aquela noite de outono ameno, onde um friozinho gostoso lhes davam uma sensação pra lá de intimista.

Como Shina havia dito, o francês adorou toda aquela rústica paisagem cercada de verde, pequenos rios, e uma suntuosa cachoeira que ficava no limite oeste da propriedade. O Cavaleiro se divertiu no curral, onde teve a oportunidade de interagir com as ovelhas mais mansinhas, além dos bezerrinhos e cabritinhos, os quais o fizeram lembrar-se de seu colega capricorniano e sua geniosa esposa Geist que costumavam chamar seus dois pequenos rebentos por esse “terno” apelido. Também ajudou a alimentar os bichos com ração e feno, e depois, foram até um lago próximo, onde várias espécies de aves aquáticas habitavam, além de inúmeras e rechonchudas carpas de variadas cores, e que nadavam despreocupadas, alheias ao que o futuro as reservava.

Ficou pensativo quanto a proposta do ex-cunhado de Shina, e pegou-se conjecturando como seria viver em um lugar calmo e pacífico como esse… longe de possíveis guerras entre deuses, de deveres e obrigações, as quais, sinceramente, acreditava que já tinha dado o seu melhor como servo leal de Atena.

Voltou à realidade quando o estridente som do smartphone da ariana começou a tocar, e ao atender a chamada de vídeo, um rosto bem conhecido da jovem apareceu.

\- Olá Fiorella! - seu ex-marido lhe sorria contente.

\- Oi Rupert! - ela se apruma, se recostando no peitoral do aquariano - Você sumiu! Onde estava?

\- Em Bangladesh. - ri sem jeito - Desculpa a demora em te contatar, mas, sabe que sempre foi meu sonho fazer um tour completo por esse país incrível e místico.

\- Eu sei… - ela o mira com cumplicidade - Não tem problema.

\- E esse ao seu lado é? - pergunta como quem não quer nada.

\- Sou Albert Camus, namorado dela. - o azulado responde sério, sem dar chance à ariana de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Muito prazer! Edward te elogiou tanto que cheguei a ficar com ciúmes. - finge tristeza, mas, depois cai na gargalhada - Tô brincando! - pisca com picardia - Me alegra que uma mulher tão maravilhosa quanto a Fiorella tenha enfim, encontrado alguém que realmente a mereça.

\- Ah Rupert… se todos os ex-maridos por aí fossem iguais a você… o mundo seria um lugar melhor - diz francamente.

\- Eu agradeço suas palavras. - a postura rígida do francês relaxa ao notar que entre os dois, só havia mesmo a mais pura amizade - Shina é mesmo uma mulher especial.

\- Shina? - o loiro fica meditativo - Era por esse nome que te chamavam quando morava na Grécia, não é? No tal Santuário? - a aludida faz que sim com a cabeça - Se conhecem de lá?

\- Sim. Nos conhecemos desde crianças, onde ela foi sagrada Amazona de Prata, e eu Cavaleiro de Ouro.

\- Hummm… - coça o queixo, e remexe em seu ralo cavanhaque, olhando fixamente para o casal - Ainda serve a tal Atena?

\- Sim. - responde sucinto.

\- Então, não tem intenção de ficar em Londres, e muito menos de assumir a Fiorella? - inquire um pouco aborrecido.

Os dois apaixonados se entreolham, e a esverdeada já iria tentar explicar o que se passava entre eles, quando esta foi chamada por uma voz ao longe, a qual reconheceu como sendo da babá da pequena Brianna.

\- Senhorita Fiorella! O senhor Edward pediu para que o ajude com algumas contas, pois ele está tendo uma certa dificuldade com os números. - a mulher, que era uma bonita mulata de cabelos crespos e médios, sorri pois seu patrão era deveras atrapalhado no quesito matemática.

\- Estou indo! - ela sorri para a jovem, e depois volta seu olhar para o azulado - Por favor, sei que não é de ficar dando satisfações de sua vida à ninguém, mas, não quero que Rupert pense mal de ti. Explique à ele nossa situação, pois sendo um homem racional e maduro, vai nos compreender, e não nos julgará. - beija com candura os lábios masculinos - Volto assim que puder.

Camus vê a silhueta de sua amada Cobra desvanecer no meio da penumbra, e voltando o seu olhar pra tela do smartphone, falou ao homem de cabelos dourados.

\- Eu e Shina nos reencontramos por acaso, há mais ou menos umas três semanas… - e assim, por longos minutos, este expôs à Rupert o que ficou implícito entre eles, e como a esverdeada havia alertado, este era um sujeito bem racional, que absorveu perfeitamente bem toda a dinâmica exercida pelo casal.

\- Bem… não vou julgá-lo mal se no fim de tudo, servir ao Santuário de sua deusa for a sua decisão final, porém, tenho que lamentar profundamente por ti. - diz desanimado.

\- E porque lamentaria? - Camus questiona visivelmente sem paciência.

\- Porque deixará de ao menos tentar ter uma vida comum, ao lado de uma mulher incrível, que tem muito mais a te oferecer que somente essas quatro semanas que dispôs de seu precioso tempo para tentar amar… tentar ser feliz… - ri anasaladamente - Que adianta ter um período tão curto de felicidade, se depois, irá amargar anos e anos de arrependimento e solidão. E não me diga que está resignado à tal infortúnio porque essa desculpa comigo não cola! - ri ainda mais, e o francês não sabe bem o que pensar do estranho ex-marido de Shina - Sei que está apaixonado por ela, e me arrisco a dizer que… descobriu que a ama. Portanto, reflita com calma no que realmente deseja, e não se atenha à premissa de que voltar pra Grécia seja o fim permanente do que viveram. Lá, você poderá até meditar com serenidade, pesar os prós e os contras, e voltar para os amorosos braços dessa italiana linda se realmente quiser. - a chamada começa a ficar ruim, e a imagem, passa a oscilar na tela - Pense no que te falei, pois eu acho que nossa conversa… - não terminou de falar, pois o sinal de internet em Bangladesh caiu abruptamente, encerrando de vez aquela inusitada interlocução.

O aquariano fica por alguns minutos olhando para o aparelho em sua mão, e depois, dirige seus azulados orbes para o céu, onde vê suas constelações, Aquário e mais ao sul, Serpentário respectivamente, brilhando como nunca antes . Seria esse um sinal? Não sabia. A única certeza que tinha em seu peito era de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado, e de que levaria consigo esse amor tão bonito que por ela sentia ao longo de toda a vida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com seus corpos unidos de maneira intrínseca, sentindo as pequenas gotículas da queda d’água ao lado umedecer suas ardorosas peles, Camus e Shina se amavam apaixonadamente, em cima de uma das grandes pedras que formavam aquela imensa e magnífica piscina natural.

Ela que remexia seus quadris de forma cadenciada, arrancando grunhidos do belo francês, que mantinha suas grandes mãos fixas na fina cintura da esverdeada, sentindo em seu tato a aveludada e quente tez de sua adorada.

Ter a carne dura de seu homem em si levava a ariana à um delírio sem igual… à um paraíso de prazer e luxúria, ao qual, definitivamente, não pensava em sair. Toda vez que entregava o seu tudo à ele era assim: uma experiência única, sublime, e que por toda a vida queria estar envolta nessa aura mística, nesse encantamento que ia além do compreensível…

Camus jamais foi tão feliz em sua existência como nessa poucas semanas ao lado de Shina, e sentia, no fundo de sua alma, que ela lhe pertencia… que era sua mais do que no simples ato do sexo, e sim, em sua essência, em seu íntimo. Nenhuma outra mulher alcançou despertar algo tão forte e verdadeiro em si, nenhuma outra chegou perto de lhe fazer baixar a guarda, de se expor como um todo, e tais acontecimentos extremos só poderiam levar uma nomenclatura: amor.

Sim, ele a amava… sabia que se apaixonar era algo que estava fora de questão, que seria muito mais difícil deixá-la para voltar para a Grécia e fingir que essas quatro semanas não existiram, porém, não poderia fugir… teria que encarar essa triste realidade daqui à uns dias, e isso, arrasaria seu coração, pois, este conheceu as benesses do calor, do ardor, do aconchego, e tais sensações tão singulares, não tinha nada no mundo que pudesse substituí-las.

Shina também descobriu em Camus o que era de verdade amar, o que era de verdade se entregar. Com o aquariano estava vivendo o que sempre almejou, o que sempre sonhou para si… pena que como todo sonho, era algo fugaz, rápido, passageiro, e com ele voltando para o Santuário, suas histórias terminariam ali, porém, em seu peito, guardaria as doces lembranças dessas quatro semanas… das quatro inesquecíveis semanas de amor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No aeroporto de Heathrow, o casal permanece abraçado em meio ao amplo saguão, sem se importar com as muitas pessoas que passavam ao seu redor, lhes direcionando seu curiosos olhares. Já estavam assim, juntinhos, há mais de cinco minutos, e nenhum dos dois queria de fato se desvencilhar desse tão perfeito contato.

Despedidas eram tristes, vazias, sofridas… mas, assim tinha que ser, e infelizmente, Camus, como um homem cumpridor de seus deveres, regressaria ao seu lar, onde voltaria a defender Atena, e Shina, retornaria para sua rotina, gerenciando a loja onde trabalhava, e tentaria em meio à sua rotina estressante, esquecer aos pouquinhos tudo o que fora vivido ao lado do garboso francês.

Ao ouvir o chamado para o embarque, o azulado devagar se afasta, e com um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto, se aproxima dos lábios da italiana, os beijando com todo o amor que aprendeu a sentir por aquela esplêndida mulher. Ela corresponde à altura, com todo amor, carinho e respeito que tinha por aquele homem, que se tornou seu tudo em tão pouco tempo.

O ar lhes falta, e por fim, novamente se afastam, e com muita dor em seu peito, a Cavaleiro diz baixinho.

\- Te adoro… - leva seus dedos à cútis macia do rosto feminino, e a acaricia com desvelo - Jamais esquecerei o que vivemos aqui…

\- Eu… - ela não suporta encará-lo, e segurando suas lágrimas, fita o chão cabisbaixa - Nunca vou te esquecer… - segura a mão dele com força, porém, logo o último e derradeiro chamado para embarcar é ouvido por ambos outra vez.

\- Tenho que ir. - disse de modo automático, pois não tinha vontade alguma de fazê-lo.

\- Vá… e seja feliz. - sorri singela, e na pontinha dos pés, alcança os lábios dele para um último selinho, que dura alguns poucos segundos, até que o rapaz passa a caminhar lentamente até o portão de embarque.

Antes de sumir por um extenso corredor, o francês olha para trás, e acena de despedindo de Shina, que com sua delicada mão retribui o simples gesto, e depois, não mais o vê.

Ali, naquele instante, a história dos dois apaixonados tinha acabado, e caindo em si quanto à dura realidade que a acometia, a Cobra não mais pôde conter seu pranto, que foi compulsoriamente derramado, pois a dor de constatar que sua felicidade findou-se quando mal havia começado, foi dilacerante ao extremo para o seu sofrido coração.

Agora, só lhe restaria as boas lembranças, da época em que o passado bateu à sua porta, para trazer o contentamento de viver um genuíno e sincero amor.

Continua...


	8. A despedida

No Santuário, como de praxe, Camus chegou sem fazer alarde, e já em sua respectiva casa, deixou suas malas no meio da sala, e sentou-se em um dos sofás que compunham a mobília do cômodo, deitando-se neste logo em seguida, tentando assim relaxar, porém, sem sucesso algum. Passou as mãos pelos fios azuis, e inspirou fundo, e ao fechar seus orbes, só a imagem da linda italiana veio à sua mente. Rapidamente abriu os olhos, tentando assim se livrar daquela perfeita ilusão criada por sua mente, mas, não adiantou, pois o cheiro, o calor da pele alva, o gosto adocicado de seus beijos, de seu delineado corpo… tudo estava vivo, impregnado em si como uma tatuagem… algo que por mais que se esforçasse, jamais seria apagado de si.

Saiu de seu triste ensimesmamento ao sentir que alguém quase sentou em cima de seus pés, e ao olhar para a direção destes, viu que era Milo que havia se jogado propositalmente ali, e com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, o indagou sem delongas.

\- Onde diabos você foi parar, seu francês safado?

\- Oi Camus! Tudo bem? Como foi de viagem? - o aquariano diz em tom de ironia - Essas seriam as perguntas mais adequadas para o momento, não acha?

\- Corta essa, Pinguim! - o escorpiano retruca possesso - Tu disse que iria passar três dias em Paris, depois mudou de ideia indo para Londres, e sem mais nem menos, seu telefone ficou mudo, e ninguém mais soube notícias suas! Até seu cosmo tu ocultou de nós! - cruza os braços como um menino birrento - O que houve? Ou já não confia mais em mim para contar seus segredos?

\- Não tem segredo nenhum… - suspira triste - Eu… só queria passar esse tempo sem interferência de quaisquer tipo, pois… vivi algo muito especial em Londres. - seu tom misterioso aguçou o faro do grego, que indagou sem rodeios.

\- Se isolou por causa de uma mulher? - sacode o francês pelos ombros, que não reage, o mirando com cara de paisagem - Como ela é? É bonita? Do tipo gostosa ou daquelas bem magrinhas e sem sal? Te deixou feliz e sorridente, ou foi só trepar e mais nada?

\- Calma Milo! - exclamou impaciente - Sim, ela é bonita, atraente e me fez sorrir. Aliás, fez bem mais do que isso… - a melancolia era visível em seu olhar - E... tu a conhece muito bem.

\- Eu conheço a santa que te fez confessar que se sentiu feliz? - questiona duvidoso.

\- Sim. É a Shina. - despejou de uma vez.

\- Que??? A mulher cavaleiro??? - perguntou para logo levar um tapa bem dado na nuca - Ai!!! Mas que porra! Porque me bateu?

\- Porque ela não era uma mulher cavaleiro, e sim uma amazona, seu tosco! - já sentado, recostou-se no encosto do confortável sofá, voltando a falar - Eu a reencontrei em Londres, onde ela trabalha como gerente de uma famosa loja de departamentos, que foi onde comprei seu presente de casamento, diga-se de passagem. No momento em que a vi, eu… subitamente me encantei por ela, pelo seu novo jeito de ser, de agir…

\- E...???

\- A convidei para jantar, e… não preciso explicar o que houve depois. - ri de canto ao ver a cara de frustração de seu melhor amigo por não lhe contar os detalhes sórdidos da noite de amor com Shina.

\- Mas, foi só isso? Transaram e nada mais?

\- Claro que não! Eu fiquei essas quatro semanas inteiras com ela. - fita o chão entristecido - Shina me convidou para ficar no apartamento dela, onde vivenciei uma experiência à dois que foi simplesmente maravilhosa. Passeamos por toda Londres e arredores, a levei à Paris, ficamos hospedados em uma chácara em Cambridge, e tudo foi tão surreal… ela está tão mudada… - sorri orgulhoso - Não é nem sombra da garota arredia e grosseira que metia medo até nos marmanjos daqui. Ela se lapidou, moldou sua personalidade, está refinada, sofisticada, ama as belas artes, os livros, o bom cinema… eu…

\- Está apaixonado. - Milo dá alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo, que volta a baixar seu olhar - Eu te entendo… o amor às vezes é ingrato, e nos pega de surpresa. Vê o meu caso? June, que sempre me detestou, amanhã, estará casada comigo? E finalmente seremos marido e mulher!

\- Mas… aí é que está o problema. Nem tu e nem June precisaram abrir mão de seus deveres para viver seu amor, e no caso, Shina não deseja mais essa vida. São dez anos longe de tudo relacionado à Atena, e não será por minha causa que…

\- Largue tudo e vá viver esse sentimento. - Milo o interrompe, deixando o aquariano sumamente surpreso - Hyoga não é mais um menino, e poderá muito bem ficar em seu lugar sem maiores problemas. Creio que Saori também não se importará que tu, que sempre foi um fiel Cavaleiro, queira seguir um outro rumo, e viver seu amor ao lodo da Cobrinha. - ri com gosto - Minto, ex-Cobrinha.

\- Acha mesmo que devo fazer isso? - questiona receoso.

\- Acho não. Deve. Mas, depois do meu casamento, ok? - joga uma almofada em cima do francês, que sorri contido - Você merece ser feliz, cara. Pare de se sabotar como fez por toda vida, e se essa Shina repaginada faz seu coração bater mais forte, é com ela que tem que ficar.

\- Vou refletir nos seus conselhos. Obrigado por me ouvir. - agradece honestamente - Eu iria pirar se não desabafasse meus anseios com alguém.

\- Para isso somos amigos, não? - o grego pisca maroto.

Alguns passos são ouvidos na área comum da casa, e ao virarem para a direção destes, eis que os rapazes são abraçados por três fofas crianças, e logo atrás delas, Geist se achega á eles, trazendo o pequeno Hans no colo.

\- Ficou de babá hoje? - o escorpiano dá uma risadinha sacana.

\- Esqueceu que Marin foi com a sua noivinha acertar os últimos detalhes da decoração no salão da Fundação Graad? - a morena se senta em uma cadeira de frente aos Cavaleiros, pois parecia bem cansada.

\- Shura e Afrodite estão…? - Camus indaga, colocando o serelepe Paco, filho da ariana no colo.

\- Os dois estão fazendo suas rondas agora, e sobrou pra mim tomar conta dessa criançada. - ela nota que sua filha e a da sua ruiva amiga estão bisbilhotando as malas do francês, e logo lhes chama atenção - Gimena e Ingrid, parem de mexer nas coisa do tio Camus já!

\- Mas mãe… - a menina, de longos cabelos negros como os dela, e que tinha por volta de seis anos, reclama sentida - Só queremos ver se o tio trouxe presente para nós duas!

\- Sim, tia Geist! A gente só queria ver se na mala tem bonecas… - a garotinha de cabelos azuis faz beicinho querendo chorar.

\- Eu trouxe presente para todos vocês. Não precisam ficar ansiosos, tá certo? - Camus também coloca Ingrid sentada em seu colo, e Milo senta no seu a filha de Geist.

\- Sabia que o Pinguim aqui reencontrou a Shina? - o grego diz fazendo cosquinhas na criança, e não repara na face atordoada da amazona dos Abismos.

\- Como é que é? - olha diretamente para o aquariano - Onde ela está?

\- Em Londres.

\- Que coisa… - ri anasaladamente - Dez anos sem dar notícia alguma, e venho saber justo por você que ela tá viva… não faz ideia da raiva que sinto por ela ter abandonado tudo, e nem sequer teve a decência de se despedir de mim, que era praticamente sua irmã de uma vida inteira.

\- Ela estava magoada na época… ferida, destroçada, tente compreender. - o aquariano argumenta, porém, em vão.

\- Isso pra mim não é desculpa, e pelo jeito, tu caiu de quatro por ela, não foi? - dá uma risada seca - Eu vou para minha casa, pois o Hans precisa mamar. Venham crianças! Depois o tio Camus dá o presente de vocês. - sai andando na frente, sendo seguida pelas três crianças, que resmungam frustradas, pois queriam ficar um pouco mais na gelada casa de Aquário.

\- A Cabrita ficou brava! - Milo não perde a chance de espezinhar.

\- Milo… se o Shura te ouve chamando a mulher dele pelo apelido que só ele pode usar… - o francês sorri de canto, e volta a se deitar no sofá - Geist é rancorosa, mas, o dia em que as duas se reencontrarem, todo esse mal estar vai passar, e voltarão ser as velhas amigas de sempre.

\- E o que está esperando para providenciar esse e muitos outros reencontros? - o escorpiano se levanta, saindo de fininho, deixando um reflexivo Camus para trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois meses depois…

Sentada na recepção de uma clínica no centro de Londres, Latifah estava apreensiva, roendo suas unhas, esperando sua melhor amiga sair do consultório do clínico geral. Ultimamente, a esverdeada andava indisposta, enjoada, e para piorar a situação, desmaiou no dia anterior no meio do expediente, causando um grande alvoroço na loja, pois como era uma pessoa muito querida, seus funcionários ficaram preocupados com o seu estado de saúde.

“Queira Deus que não seja o que estou pensando…” - a marroquina reza em silêncio, pois se o que pensava fosse mesmo verdade, sabia que sua amiga jamais procuraria o garboso Cavaleiro para lhe informar seu real estado.

Saiu de sua divagação ao ver que a ariana caminhava vagarosamente até si, e quando a mesma sentou-se à sua frente, não hesitou em perguntar.

\- E aí, Fiorella? O que você tem?

Ela põe nas mãos da morena um envelope branco, e com a voz entrecortada, diz quase que imperceptivelmente.

\- Eu estou grávida… - levou as mãos ao rosto, e passou a chorar desconsolada.

\- Fiorella… - Latifah traz a italiana para junto de si, a estreitando em um abraço apertado - Que pensa em fazer?

\- Nada… - diz em meio à muitos soluços - Não irei fazer absolutamente nada…

\- Amiga! - a morena se irrita profundamente, e pegando-a pelos ombros, exclama enérgica - Pirou? Como assim não vai fazer nada? Tá pensando que criar um filho sozinha é fácil? Acha justo esconder essa verdade do Camus, se você sabe muito bem onde pode encontrá-lo?

\- Mas o que tivemos foi só um caso! - Shina se altera, levantando-se furiosa, e saindo da clínica à passos duros.

\- Espera Fiorella! - a de orbes ambarinos sai correndo atrás dela, e no meio da calçada, as duas continuam a discussão - Tem ciência de que está errada! Tanto que quer fugir da realidade que tento te mostrar!

\- Que realidade? - para, e encostando-se na parede de uma badalada bomboniére, se deixa escorregar por esta, caindo no chão de qualquer jeito - Ele é um Cavaleiro de Atena que sempre se orgulhou por ser fiel à nossa deusa, e por ser o mais frio entre os doze Dourados… - repousa a mão em seu ventre, tentando enfim se acalmar - Acredita que ele irá largar tudo o que tem como certo pra se unir à mim, que fui uma covarde e desertora, só por causa de um bebê?

Latifah se agacha, e de frente à amiga, fala em um tom mais ameno.

\- Deveria dar à ele pelo menos o benefício da dúvida. - acarinha os cabelos verdes da ex-amazona, que afunda seu rosto no meio de seus joelhos, pois não conseguia encarar o olhar austero da morena - Pode chorar… vou chamar o Tom para te levar pra casa, certo?

Shina maneia a cabeça em positivo, enquanto Latifah faz uma chamada para o seu marido, a fim de levar a italiana até seu apartamento em Chelsea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se recuperando da inesperada notícia, já no silêncio de seu lar, a esverdeada, sentada em seu sofá, mirava fixamente para o exame feito à pouco, e seus orbes não desviavam da palavra mais importante que neste havia: positivo. Sua mente dava voltas e mais voltas tentando avaliar cada possibilidade, cada alternativa, para basear suas atitudes futuras em relação à essa gravidez.

“Como eu fui ingênua…” meditava recordando-se das noites tórridas de amor, dos dias maravilhosos que passou ao lado de Camus. Iriam ter um filho, e isso lhe parecia tão… irreal, tão ilógico… mas, por um breve instante sorriu. Sorriu por saber que teria um pedacinho do homem que ama junto à si, que provavelmente, um menininho ou menininha de sobrancelhas bifurcadas correria por aquela sala, e encheria sua vida de alegria, do jeito que sempre almejou… um bebê… um fruto daquelas quatro semanas mais felizes de toda a sua vida…

Levantou-se de onde estava, e secando suas lágrimas, decidiu o que iria fazer, e sem demora, rumou para o seu quarto, onde arrumaria suas malas, porém, o barulho da campainha interrompeu sua curta caminhada, e mesmo à contragosto, foi até a porta atendê-la.

Sua surpresa foi enorme ao dar de cara com aquele a quem amava com devoção, que lhe brindava com o seu mais bonito e sincero sorriso.

\- Camus…

Balbuciou confundida, e ele, sem demora, a abraçou com carinho, beijando-lhe a boca com desespero. Logo a assustada jovem relaxa, retribuindo o tão caloroso abraço do homem, sentindo em seu trêmulo corpo aquela aconchegante energia que provinha de seu cosmo, que de frio, só tinha mesmo a fama pregressa.

A boca dele a devorava devagar, languidamente, impondo sua língua incandescente à dela, percorrendo o interior de sua boca como se dono dela fosse… sentia falta dos beijos de sua amada, e estar ali, desfrutando outra vez de seus doces ósculos, era como se por fim, tivesse encontrado sua paz… seu tão sonhado porto seguro.

O oxigênio lhes falta, e por isso, com lentidão se separam, e ao ver mais uma vez aquele sorriso tão especial que ele ostentava, ela pergunta ainda incrédula.

\- Porque você voltou? Eu pensei que…

\- Eu te amo. - revela à queima-roupa, afastando-se para o lado, onde ela pôde ver quatro grandes malas ao lado dela no chão do hall de entrada - Eu vim em definitivo, pois, por mais que eu tenha amor e lealdade à Atena, passar o resto da minha vida contigo é o que tenho como meta agora. - distribui muitos selinhos molhados nos lábios da ex-amazona, que ainda atordoada, demora a processar tudo o que lhe foi dito.

\- Abriu mão de sua armadura? Por mim?

\- Sim. - sua voz sai firme e convicta - Meu tempo como servo da deusa passou… o que mais almejo agora é estar ao seu lado, e fazer dessas quatro felizes semanas toda uma vida em conjunto… cheia de cumplicidade e harmonia, pois, mesmo que eu acreditasse ser incapaz de tal feito, eu aprendi a te amar… - com suas grandes mãos na estreita cintura, a estreita contra o seu másculo e viril torso - Não vou abrir mão de viver o que sinto por ti…

\- Camus… eu… - sussurra em voz baixa - Te amo… - volta a beijá-lo com paixão, enredando seus finos dedos por entre os fios azuis dos longos cabelos dele, aprofundando ainda mais aquele contato tão magnífico.

Ao se afastarem, Shina tenta escolher as palavras, no intuito de contar à ele que estavam esperando um filho, porém, o francês, em fração de segundos coloca seus pertences dentro do apartamento dela, e puxando-a pela mão, a leva com ele pelo corredor da área comum, onde apertou o botão para chamar o elevador.

\- Onde vamos? - inquire intrigada.

\- Surpresa. - tira de seu bolso uma venda ao entrarem no elevador.

\- Da última vez que me fez uma surpresa usando essa bendita venda, me levou à Paris. - relembra risonha.

\- Então, já sabe que pode confiar no meu bom gosto, e que não vai se decepcionar. - pisca travesso.

\- Tudo bem… vou confiar em ti. - ela sorri imersa em uma alegria sem igual, pois, coincidência ou não, Camus retornou à sua vida no momento em que decidiu ir atrás dele para informá-lo sobre sua paternidade, mesmo que depois de tudo, fosse voltar à Londres de mãos abanando.

Descendo do elevador, e entrando no táxi que já os estava esperando na frente do prédio, ele gentilmente dá sua mão à ela, e depois de devidamente acomodados, ele venda os orbes verdes da sua adorada, e faz sinal para o motorista seguir viagem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de duas horas depois, o táxi para em definitivo, e atencioso, Camus a ajuda a sair do carro, ainda mantendo a venda que tapava a visão da italiana. Expectante, ela suspira ao sentir entrar por suas narinas o ar puro e fresco do lugar onde estavam, e abrindo um largo sorriso, já tinha um palpite de onde possivelmente estaria.

\- Por um acaso me trouxe à… - não completa sua indagação, pois o Cavaleiro lhe tira a venda, e ela confere que estava correta em suas suposições - Sabia! - ela bate algumas palmas empolgada, porém, logo o mira desconfiada - Mas, porque me trouxe à chácara de Edward?

\- Não te trouxe à chácara de seu ex-cunhado, e sim, à nossa chácara. - ele não esconde sua satisfação em dar aquela notícia, e ela leva as mãos à boca, sem saber o que dizer, tamanha era a emoção que a envolvia nesse momento.

\- Mas… como…? - tenta formular uma pergunta, porém sem êxito.

\- Esse tempo que passei longe de ti serviu para refletir em muitas coisa, e cheguei à conclusão de que minha missão como Dourado havia se extinguido, assim como se tornou obsoleta minha estadia no solo de Atena. Tive uma conversa franca com Saori, e expus tudo o que me angustiava há tempos, e como a mulher madura que ela se tornou, compreendeu meus anseios e me liberou de minhas obrigações, me permitindo ser livre para tocar minha vida como eu achasse melhor. Sendo assim, decidi juntar minhas economias, e telefonei para Edward, e, como não havia fechado negócio com nenhum dos interessados que apareceram para conhecer este lugar, eu lhe fiz uma proposta, que ele logicamente aceitou sem objeções.

\- Comprou a chácara pensando em… mim? - não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, pois suas emoções, aliadas aos hormônios da gravidez, estavam bastante oscilantes.

\- Sim… - deposita nos lábios róseos um cândido beijo - Sei o quanto ama essa propriedade, e sendo também o desejo de seu ex-marido e o irmão dele que esta também fosse sua… não pensei duas vezes em adquiri-la. - a conduz pela mão, e animado, passa a contar seus planos para sua mais nova aquisição - Pensei em fazermos dessa chácara uma hospedaria, estilo familiar, que só ficaria aberta entre a primavera e o verão, onde receberíamos somente hóspedes indicados por amigos, e...

Repentinamente ela para a caminhada, e ficando de frente para ele, cala os lábios masculinos pousando suavemente seu fino indicador.

\- Camus, eu… estou grávida… - ela, mesmo uma pilha de nervos, não evita sorrir ao ver os orbes arregalados do aquariano - Vamos gelinho… diga alguma coisa! - acaricia os braços do rapaz, que voltando à si, a pega pela cintura, suspendendo-a do chão, e girando com ela em torno de si mesmo, grita em alto e bom som.

\- Obrigado Atena!!! - pondo-a devagar em terra firme, ele a mira fixamente nos esmeraldinos orbes, e diz com todo o sentimento que havia em seu coração - Eu te amo Shina, e seremos muito felizes, eu, você e o nosso filho… eu prometo…

\- Não precisa prometer… eu acredito em ti, meu amor…

E sob as bênçãos do belo entardecer, o casal permanece assim, juntos, unidos, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro só faria aumentar dali por diante, pois uma nova etapa se iniciaria, onde Camus e Shina, voltariam a vivenciar a verdadeira alegria que só a cumplicidade, o carinho e o respeito mútuos poderiam proporcionar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um mês depois…

Acabando os últimos retoques do cabelo e maquiagem, Shina se encontrava extremamente nervosa, e à todo custo segurava o emocionado pranto, que teimosos, insistia em querer cair, e estragar todo o seu simples, porém sofisticado make.

Solícita, June lhe empresta um lencinho, onde a esverdeada seca os cantinhos de seus verdes olhos, e Marin, terminando de finalizar o coque estrategicamente bagunçado da noiva, pegas as frias mãos da ex-amazona entre as suas, e diz com um sutil sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Fique tranquila, meu anjo… vai dar tudo certo! - dá uma piscadinha cúmplice.

\- Sim, Shininha. Será tão feliz quanto nós, acredite. - a Camaleoa lhe dá um abraço apertado, e a aludida acena em positivo - Vamos Marin. Chegou a hora. 

As duas amazonas se retiram, e a italiana, olhando-se no espelho, e ajeitando seu rendado vestido longo champagne, rendado com um bonito decote em u, suspira fundo, e pegando o bouquet de rosas vermelhas, que lhe foi presenteado por Afrodite, ela se dirige à porta, onde se depara com Geist, que lhe sorrindo amigavelmente, como nos tempos em que eram apenas meninas, diz com a voz embargada.

\- Eu deveria estar com muita raiva de você ainda, por ter ido embora sem se despedir, e nem ter dado notícias por todos esses anos, mas… jamais deixaria de estar presente numa ocasião tão especial como essa. - dá alguns passos, e com delicadeza, dá um singelo beijo na testa da esverdeada - Anda… Camus já está te esperando.

\- Me perdoa? - questiona afagando a mão da morena.

\- Se estou aqui… - ri de canto - Para de ser sentimental, sua boba! Vai logo!

Shina sorri, e mesmo reticente, pois casar de modo mais tradicional era uma experiência nova para si, ela caminha até o grande portal do salão, onde um rapaz alto, de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos, a esperava pacientemente.

Ela mirou fixamente para o rosto dele, e achando que suas vistas lhe pregavam uma peça, ela pergunta confusa.

\- Seiya?

\- Olá Shina! - ele toma a mão dela com cortesia, e deposita nesta um respeitoso beijo - Está linda!

\- Você está… irreconhecível… - foi honesta, pois jamais imaginou que o menino franzino tivesse se transformado em um homem tão bonito e atraente.

\- O tempo passou, e acho que não estou tão esquisito como nos tempos em que eu era somente um moleque. - ri com gosto, ato que a faz sorri igualmente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do frisson que aquela cerimônia causava em si - Me concede a honra? - estende seu braço para que ela possa se enlaçar à ele.

\- Sim… - ela aceita a gentileza, e ambos passam, com vagarosos passos, a adentrar o salão cerimonial.

Mantendo sua cabeça erguida, e mirando para a frente, logo avistou Camus, que estava lindíssimo, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, terno grafite Armani, com a gravata do mesmo tom, e sapatos italianos nos pés. ele aparentava estar bastante ansioso, e sorrindo para si mesma, ela prosseguia em sua jornada até o altar, onde Shion, a receberia com um discreto e ameno sorriso.

Olhando para a sua esquerda, percebeu que todos os Dourados estavam presentes, além dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e também seus ex-companheiros prateados. Acenou brevemente ao ver Marin e Afrodite acompanhados de seu casal de filhos, assim como seu coração se encheu de alegria ao ver que Geist já havia tomado seu lugar ao lado de Shura, e que os filhos do casal eram seguros por Milo e June, que adoravam aquelas pestinhas como se fossem seus próprios rebentos.

À direita, viu os rostos mais familiares para si durante essas dez anos, que eram das pessoas que trabalhavam consigo na loja, além de sua amiga de todas as horas Latifah e seu marido Tom. Presentes também estavam seu ex-cunhado Edward e sua pequena sobrinha Brianna, que jazia rescostada no colo de Rupert, que lhe sorria largamente, pois tinha certeza de que sua adorada Fiorella seria feliz ao lado do compenetrado francês.

Chegando ao altar, Seiya entrega a ariana ao seu noivo, e amável, lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, e ela agradece com um radiante sorriso. Ao vira-se para Shion, percebe que Saori está ao seu lado. A lilás, dando um leve retoque no penteado da noiva, fala aos noivos de forma benévola e carinhosa.

\- Desejo tudo de melhor para vocês, e quero que saibam que, se assim for da vontade de ambos, sempre serão bem vindos aos meus domínios. Porém, se servir à mim não estiver mais em seus planos futuros, profetizo que o amor seja o pilar da relação de vocês, e que o júbilo de uma vida plena e realizada sempre os acompanhe nessa empreitada que trilharão em conjunto. - põe a mão no ventre de sua ex-amazona, e sorri - Que o produto dessa união lhes preencha de uma alegria singular, e que sejam abençoados com quantas crianças almajarem ter, pois filhos são um presente insubstituível, e de valor incontestável. - secando uma solitária lágrima, Saori se afasta, indo para junto de seu marido, e os noivos, se voltam para o altar, onde passam a escutar o pequeno discurso feito por Shion.

Passados alguns minutos, o bicentenário de verdes cabelos, diz a célebre frase.

\- Pelo poder à mim investido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. - sorri ao ver a mais honesta felicidade no olhar daqueles que para si, seriam sempre como filhos - Pode beijar a noiva.

Camus delicadamente a vira para si, e com ternura, lhe fala ao pé do ouvido.

\- Eu te amo, minha linda...

\- Também te amo…- ela o beija com candura - E vou te amar para sempre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meses depois…

Segurando o pequeno bebê nos braços, Camus e Shina adentram as dependências do cartório de Cambridge, a fim de registrar a criança, fruto do amor entre os dois ex-guerreiros de Atena.

Um simpático senhor de meia idade, possuidor de orbes azuis cristalinos, calvo, com uns poucos cabelos esbranquiçados que lhe rodeavam a cabeça, lhes sorriu gentil, e com um gesto igual, os convidou a sentarem-se de frente à si.

\- Muito bom dia, meu jovens! - cumprimentou-os amavelmente - Já escolheram o nome para essa linda princesinha? - indagou enquanto fazia um sutil cafuné nos cabelinhos azulados da neném.

\- Lourene. - a Cobra responde convicta - Nossa filha se chamará Lourene, assim como sua avó, mãe do meu adorado marido.

\- Shina… - o aquariano balbucia surpreso, pois o nome escolhido tinha sido outro bem distinto. Mesmo assim, sentiu uma emoção forte se apossar de si, pois sua mãe era a única pessoa de seu passado que valia à pena lembrar-se - Porque mudou de ideia assim… de repente?

\- Não mudei de ideia, pois minha intenção sempre foi homenagear àquela a quem tanto amou. Mas, se eu dissesse, estragaria a surpresa! - pisca marota e se dirige ao escrivão - Concorda comigo?

\- Como não? - ri com gosto - É uma mocinha muito viva! - mira o francês - Tem muita sorte, meu rapaz… mulheres como sua esposa são raras de se encontrar hoje em dia…- dia sincero.

\- Eu sei disso… - sela seus lábios aos dela, que sorri ante o amoroso contato - E é por essas e outras que eu… a amo...

Fim.


End file.
